Le Guerrier Du Futur
by undertaker62
Summary: Coucou c'est moi The Hedgehog Boy, voici la deuxième histoire de Anthony et de ses amis. j'ai fait quelques fautes inattention genre le ne.. pas, ou la conjugaison. bande annonce site dailymotion et mettez le guerrier du futur. n'hésiter pas de mettre un commentaire sur mon histoire


**Le Guerrier Du Futur**

_**Salutation aux fans de Sonic et de dbz, c'est moi "THE HEDGEHOG BOY" je suis de retour avec une nouvelle histoire. J'espère que vous allez aimez par contre je vais faire un effort pour l'orthographe.**_

**Chapitre 1 : Un bien triste futur**

Mobius, 30 ans après le combat contre le , cette ville avait reconnu la paix grâce aux Freedom Fighters (Les Combattants de la Liberté) qui sont Sonic,Tails,Knuckles,Shadow,Amy,Cosmo,Rouge et surtout à ce nouveau combattant qui est devenu roi de Mobius grâce à cet exploit, il s'appelle Fichaux Anthony. Mais cette fête a été de courte durée et de même pour le règne pour le roi Anthony. La beauté des arbres, des fleurs, des animaux de ce pays n'est plus de ce monde. Ce monde est devenu une ruine, un enfer pour les habitants de Mobius car un monstre triomphe depuis la chute du règne de nôtre ancien roi et triomphe la totalité de Mobius, ce monstre s'appelle Abyss. Abyss est un hérisson qui a un cœur noir et il est devenu le nouveau roi de Mobius, il a une puissance monstrueuse avec les 7 émeraudes du chaos, il est devenu immortel car il avait entendu l'histoire des boules de cristal, il a monté une armée de démons et de robots pour détruire quiconque qui s'oppose à Abyss. Il y avait peu de survivant en vérité il n'en reste que 5 combattants qui représentent la nouvelle génération des Freedom Fighters. Ces sauveurs s'appellent Silver, Blaze,Shadow,Julie,et Randy ; ils représentent l'espoir de la liberté de Mobius.

Silver est un hérisson de couleur d'argent il a la capacité de faire la télékinésie, il peut voler grâce à lévitation, et aussi il adore ses amis car il ne veut pas perdre ses amis les plus chères.

Blaze est une chatte couleur lavande qui peut courir jusqu'à même dépasser le mur du son comme Sonic. Elle peut contrôler le feu. Et aussi elle peut contrôler les émeraudes du chaos comme Silver et Shadow.

Shadow est le seul des survivants du premier clan des Freedom Fighters, il est le seul à pouvoir contrôler le ''Contrôle du chaos'', il a vu le combat entre Anthony et ses amis contre Abyss.

Julie est un jeune caméléon de sexe féminin, c'est la plus intelligente et surtout la plus doué en combat à main nue et en technique car elle faisait partie d'un clan de ninja, mais ce clan n'existe plus depuis le règne d'Abyss.

Randy est un jeune loup, il adore la bagarre, il a un cœur pur, il se bat pour la liberté de Mobius mais aussi pour se venger la mort de ses parents car c'est Abyss qui les a tué.

Ils avaient entre 20 et 25 ans, sauf pour Shadow.

La scène commence dans le château d'Abyss, dans la porte d'entrée. Un démon et un robot surveillent la porte d'entrée, mais tout d'un coup une étoile de ninja surgit et touche un démon et le tue sur le coup mais le robot a vu la scène il allait alertait mais une branche d'arbre surgit à sont tour et transperça le robot. La voie est libre donc nos héros allaient à la porte d'entrée.

Bien joué, pour le coup de la branche d'arbre, dit Julie.

Merci, par contre bravo pour ton coup sur le démon, dit Silver.

Merci, répondit Julie.

Tu crois qu'y il y a des robots derrière la porte, demanda Randy.

Je ne sais pas on va voir tout de suite, dit Blaze.

Prête Julie, pour ta mission infiltration, dit Shadow.

Oui, je suis prête, dit Julie.

Julie utilise une technique de ninja, la technique d'invisibilité, elle fait sa technique elle rentre incognito devant les gardes mais au moment qu'elle essaie d'ouvrir la porte, les gardes ont vu la porte qui est ouverte donc les robots commencent l'attaque mais Shadow intervient en criant :

Contrôle du chaos !

Une lueur sortit de la main de Shadow cette lueur a pour effet d'arrêter le temps tous les robots et démons ont été figés, donc nos héros en ont profité donc touts les robots et démons ont été détruit.

Ça va, Julie?, demanda Blaze.

Oui, je vais bien, dit Julie.

Tu n'es pas blessé?, posa Randy.

Non, ça va aller, je suis une guerrière, par contre Shadow.

Oui, Julie?

Merci de m'avoir aider, si tu n'avais pas utiliser le contrôle du chaos je pense que je ne serais pas de ce monde.

Ce n'est rien.

On est presque arrivé, nous allons affrontés Abyss, dit Silver.

Vous êtes prêts, les amis?, dit Blaze.

Ouais !, répondaient les autres.

Alors allons-y !, dit Blaze en menant la troupe.

Mais à ce moment, Julie s'est retourné la tête en regardant une tour et elle regardait attentivement, Silver a vu que Julie ne les suivait pas et va la voir et il dit :

Qu'est qu'il y a Julie? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Non, rien je pense qu'on nous observe depuis le début, mais j'ai du rêver.

Allez dépêche-toi ! Sinon on va les perdre !

D'accord !

Julie et Silver rejoint le groupe pour établir l'assaut final, au loin de la tour où Julie observait il y a à peine 1 minute, on voit un guerrier démon qui les regardait depuis le début et il dit :

Il faut que je prévienne mon maître le plus vite possible.

Il part en se téléportant, il arrive à destination, il voit son maître, il dit :

Maître Abyss ! Nos ennemis sont prêt pour passer à l'attaque.

Oui, Raven, je sais car j'ai la capacité de sentir leur présence.

Dois-je lancer l'assaut, maître ?

Non je vais m'en occuper … (il se retourne en les regardant dehors) … personnellement.

Bien maître !, dit Raven.

Raven part pour faire ses affaires. Abyss en regardant dehors il dit :

Surtout toi, Shadow,Shadow le survivant, t'est le seul qui peut arrêter mon projet de domination dans ce monde. Mais j'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter car je sais que je suis immortel et que je sais attaqué là ou ça fait mal.

Là, Abyss prit son envol et là il s'arrête dans les airs en regardant nos héros préparer l'assaut.

Pauvre fous ! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !, ricana Abyss.

Abyss descendit, et prépare sa boule de feu. Pendant ce temps, en bas nos héros discutent du plan :

Bon, Shadow tu crois que tu peux utiliser le contrôle du chaos?, demanda Silver.

Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

Par contre, il ne faut pas oublier que Abyss est immortel, donc n'oubliez pas pourquoi nous sommes là, dit Blaze.

Oui, disent les autres.

À ce moment là, Julie jeta un œil dans les airs et elle dit en criant :

Attention !

Tout le monde se retournaient et ils voient une grosse boule de feu qui descende à une vitesse hallucinante, mais Silver arrête cette grâce à ses pouvoirs de télékinésie, il arrête avec une main et pendant ce temps Blaze aide Silver à contrôler la boule de feu et ils la repoussent.

Qui a fait ça?, dit Randy en regardant dans les airs.

Tiens ! Tiens ! Tiens !, comme on se retrouve Randy, tu ressembles tellement à ton père, dit Abyss en souriant.

Tu es où, espèce de lâche, Montre-toi !, crie Randy.

Juste devant-toi !, répond Abyss.

Nos héros regardèrent et il voit une cape qui cacha le monstre, le vent changea de cap et la cape se laissa emporter de l'autre coté et c'est là que la cape nous dévoile le visage d'Abyss.

Surprise !, dit Abyss.

Abyss !, dirent les autres.

Vous pensez que j'allais tomber dans vôtre piège stupide.

Abyss ! Tu vas me le payer pour tous ce que j'ai du enduré depuis longtemps, dit Randy.

Randy part à l'assaut, et commence l'attaque.

Non ! N'y vas pas !, dit Shadow.

Oh zut !, dit Julie !

Allez viens, petit !, dit Abyss.

!

Abyss tend son bras il prend son élan, il ouvre sa main, une lueur noir entoure la main d'Abyss, au moment que Randy saute prépare son poing, Abyss donna le coup de poing en disant :

JUDGEMENT PUNCH !

Le poing a touché de plein fouet dans le ventre de Randy, le poing était tellement fort que même Randy ne bouge plus.

Randy !, cria Silver.

Oh non, tu n'iras pas plus loin !, dit Abyss.

Abyss attrapa avec sa main la gorge de Silver et l'étrangla mais Blaze sauve Silver en faisant un coup de pied dans la tête d'Abyss mais Abyss se retourna et donne un coup de poing à Blaze et un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Silver, Blaze se releva et attaque, de même pour Silver et Shadow vient les aider. Julie essaie de trouver un plan. Randy se relève avec difficulté, et il voit ses amis qui attaquent Abyss mais Abyss esquive à chaque fois les attaques de nos héros. Julie perturbée dit :

Oh non! Qu'est- ce que je dois faire? Vite Réfléchi! Réfléchi! (et là, elle trouve une idée) Ça y est j'ai trouvé! On a peut-être une chance de finir ce plan!

Le combat continue encore et encore, mais Abyss a toujours l'avantage. Julie part aider Randy à se dégager pour qu'il se récupère de ses blessures, mais Abyss a vu que Julie entrait dans la scène et il voulait en profiter pour l'attaquer il donna les coups sur Shadow, Blaze et Silver, et fonça sur Julie. Et il dit en criant :

Julie!! (il fonça vers Julie, Julie se retourna et il voit Abyss qui prépare son poing)

Oh non!!, dit Julie.

Tu es fait! Prends ça! (il serra son poing et il dit) JUDGEMENT PUNCH!!

JULIE NON!!!!!!!, crièrent Randy et les autres.

Le poing toucha Julie en plein dans le ventre mais il passa à travers. Abyss, heureux dit avec une voix démoniaque :

GAME OVER JULIE!!

Mais tout à coup, le corps de Julie part en fumée et disparaît.

Quoi?!, cria Abyss.

C'était quoi ça?, demanda Silver.

La technique de Multi-Clonage, dit Abyss.

Bien joué!, dit Shadow.

Elle avait tout prévu, dit Blaze.

Pourquoi cette technique? (d'un coup Abyss se rend compte pourquoi elle a fait ça) NON! Elle va voler mes boules de cristal et mes émeraudes du chaos!, cria Abyss.

Abyss fonça dans sa pièce où il avait ranger les émeraudes et les boules de cristal, mais il est retenu par Silver et Shadow, Blaze aide Randy à sortir du château d'Abyss.

Silver dit à Abyss :

Si tu veux chercher Julie.

Il nous faudra nous passer sur le corps, dit Shadow.

D'accord! Comme vous voudrez! Prenez ça ! (il lève ses bras et il dit en hurlant) APOCAPLYSE BLAST!

Des milliers de boules de feu sortaient de ses mains, et touchèrent le château et aussi Silver et Shadow mais Silver se protège en faisant un bouclier. Abyss partit chercher Julie. Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur du château, Julie continue sa recherche des boules de cristal et des émeraudes du chaos.

Mais où sont les boules et les émeraudes du chaos?, demanda Julie.

À ce moment-là, elle ouvre une porte et elle trouva ce qu'elle voulait.

Ça y est! J'ai réussi! Je les ai trouvée!, dit Julie.

Mais au moment qu'elle prenait les boules et les émeraudes, la porte s'est mis à ouvrir et on voit Abyss, il a réussi à trouver Julie.

Oh non!

Et oui je suis là, tu m'as bien eu pour la technique de Multi-clonage, mais cette fois ci! (il fonça vers Julie en disant) JE TE TIENS!!!!

Abyss essaie de tuer Julie en jetant des boules de feu sur Julie mais elle arrive à esquiver les attaques, mais aussi Shadow et Silver arrivent pour aider Julie.

Julie!!!!, cria Silver.

Silver! Shadow!, dit Julie.

Encore vous! Très bien je vais en finir … MAINTENANT!!!, dit Abyss.

Le combat continue encore et encore jusqu'au moment Julie arrive à s'en sortir car elle avait vu une fenêtre ouverte, mais nos deux héros ont vu aussi la fenêtre mais Abyss voulait à tout prix attraper Julie mais Silver et Shadow le retiennent ses jambes.

Lâcher-moi!, dit Abyss.

Shadow regarda Silver et il dit :

Silver, écoute! Cours, va rejoindre Julie et les autres, vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!

Mais toi!

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi! Je vais le retenir grâce à mes pouvoirs! Surtout, protéger les boules de cristal et faites appel au dragon pour qui vous réalise le vœu.

Je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul!

LACHEZ-MOI! BANDES DE CRÉTIN!, cria Abyss.

Allez tire-toi!, dit Shadow en donnant un coup de poing à Silver.

Arrrgghhh! Mais pourquoi?, dit Silver en tombant de la fenêtre.

Silver tomba dans l'eau et il se fait emporter par le courant mais il est attrapé par Randy et Julie. Mais en haut du château d'Abyss, Shadow retient toujours Abyss.

Tu crois que c'est en m'empêchant que tu vas laisser tes amis sains et saufs, dit Abyss.

Oui, mais je sais ce que je vais faire.

Mouaaaaaahahahahahahahaha! Crois-tu que je vais marcher à ton petit jeu? C'est du bluff!!!

Tu verras si c'est du bluff, dit Shadow en souriant.

Shadow s'est mis à hurler en se concentrant de toute ses forces, une lueur rouge entoura le corps de Shadow et aussi de Abyss, les bracelets d'énergie de Shadow se sont retirer de ses bras et l'aura de Shadow grossissait encore et encore.

Je vais utiliser toute jusqu'à mon dernier ki! Je vais sauter cet endroit!, dit Shadow.

Tu vas sauter mon château? Si tu vas sauter le château, tu vas sauter avec, dit Abyss.

Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Mais je sais que tu subiras rien car tu es immortel mais je fais ça pour mes amis.

Hmmph! Pour tes amis, prêt à se sacrifier pour ses amis. Allez vas-y! Fais-le!

! CHAOS BLAST!

Une gigantesque explosion détruit le château et dans les alentours, à l'intérieur de cet explosion on voit Shadow encore en un seul, il versa une larme en regardant dans le ciel il voit une lumière blanche, dans cette lumière il voit les moments qu'il est passé avec ses amis et surtout de ses anciens amis, à la fin il voit un visage avec ses longues cheveux blondes emportées par le vent, ce visage se retourne, Shadow dit :

Maria?! (Shadow sourit, heureux de mourir, il dit) ADIEUX MES AMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!

Et là on voyait le corps de Shadow qui commencer à changer de couleur, son corps était de couleur gris, et son corps partait en poussière. L'explosion a ravagé le château et un peu dans les alentours. Après l'explosion, on voyait un tas de ruine, mais le pire c'est que Abyss était toujours vivant car il est immortel, mais la bonne nouvelle comme l'explosion était énorme ça la dégager du secteur et il se trouve à des milliers des kilomètres d'ici. Nos héros ont réussi à s'échapper du désastre mais il vont dans les ruines du château d'Abyss pour qu'il essaie de trouver Shadow.

Oh non! Quelle désastre!, dit Randy.

Bon! Essayer de trouver Shadow, si vous le trouver faite nous signe, dit Silver.

Nos héros cherche pendant des heures et des heures, mais Silver a trouver de quelque chose d'intéressant et il dit :

Oh ce n'est pas possible! Les amis! Les amis ! Venez!

Les autres arrivent et ils voient Silver à genou en larmes.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, dit Blaze.

Blaze et les autres le regarde et en fait dans les mains de Silver on voit les bracelets d'énergie de Shadow.

Non! Tu ne pense pas qu'il a..., dit Julie.

Shadow!, dit Randy.

!!!, dit Silver en pleurant.

Pourquoi Shadow? Pourquoi tu as fait ça?, dit Blaze.

Tout le monde était triste, Silver se relève, il regarde les bracelets, il enfile les bracelets d'énergie, il se retourne, il regarda ses amis et il dit :

Mes amis! Nous avons certes perdu un combattant mais on n'a pas perdu l'honneur et nôtre fierté, on va venger Shadow, faite moi confiance!

Mais Silver! Nous avons les boules de cristal! Nous pouvons le faire ressuscité, dit Randy.

C'est vrai ça!, dit Blaze.

Non! Il ne faut pas le faire ressusciter, dit Silver.

Oui, c'est vrai car les morts reposent en paix. Ça serait un crime de ressusciter les morts sinon on changerait l'histoire de Mobius.

Tu sais le roi Anthony a ressuscité Knuckles, car c'était son ami. Shadow est nôtre ami.

Je comprends ce que tu ressens Randy, mais Mobius est devenu un enfer, regarde autour de toi Randy!

Randy regarde et il voit un désastre, il voit que des ruines, des arbres détruits …

Quelle horreur! Il n' y a plus de verdure, dit Randy.

Tu comprends maintenant! Shadow ne voulait plus vivre dans un monde comme ça! Ça lui faisait un point au cœur! Et Anthony avait ressusciter Knuckles car il était mort et non de sacrifice, dit Silver.

D'accord!, dit Randy.

Nos héros partirent avec la tête haute en réfléchissant aux boules de cristal.

**Chapitre 2 : Le vœu**

Pendant ce temps, à 3000 kilomètres de l'ancien château d'Abyss, on voit une énorme cratère, dans cette cratère on ne voyait rien mais quand tout à coup on voit une main qui surgit, cette main s'agrippait à une branche d'arbre, on voyait un hérisson, cet hérisson c'était Abyss, il a survécu de la dernière attaque de Shadow, il se regarde, il voit qu'il à perdu un bras malgré qui l'a l'immortalité. Il dit en tenant le bras :

Hmm! Je ne pensais pas que Shadow allait se sacrifier! Il m'a bien eu! À cause de son attaque, j'ai perdu presque mon bras gauche mais ce n'est pas grave! ( il regarda son bras arraché et il dit) Je demanderais à Raven qu'il me fasse construire un bras artificiel. Je l'admet vous m'avez battu, mais ne croyez pas que c'est fini les hérissons car quand je serai de retour, je serai encore plus méchant que jamais et je n'aurai aucune pitié. Peu importe le vœu que vous choisiriez car j'ai d'autres projets. !

Abyss vola dans un autre repaire qu'il avait déjà construit, il appela Raven au sujet du nouveau repaire et aussi de son bras. Mais pendant ce temps, au repaire des Freedom Fighters, nos héros essaie de trouver un accord pour le vœu quand ils appelleront le dragon.

Quel vœu va ton demandé au dragon?, dit Silver en regardant les boules de cristal.

Et si on demandait au dragon de ressusciter les habitants de Mobius? C'est une bonne idée ça!, dit Randy.

Oui, mais si on les ressuscite, Abyss sera de retour et il tuera encore ses habitants et là on ne pourra pas les faire ressusciter une deuxième fois, dit Julie.

Et si on demandait au dragon de retirer l'immortalité à Abyss?, dit Blaze.

Hein? T'as dis quoi, Blaze?, dit Silver.

On retire l'immortalité à Abyss, la bonne nouvelle c'est que Abyss peut mourir, la mauvaise c'est qu'il a une puissance énorme donc pour le détruire il faut qu'on s'entraîne des heures et des heures jusqu'à qu'on arrive à son niveau, dit Blaze.

Ouais, c'est une bonne idée, comme le dragon ne réalise qu'un vœu et après le vœu réalisé les boules de cristal vont être éparpiller dans les quatre coins de l'univers et il faudra attendre un an pour que les boules redeviennent comme ça, dit Randy.

Je suis d'accord, dit Silver.

Nos héros rassemblent les boules de cristal pour appeler le dragon, les 7 boules se sont mis à s'illuminer, tout le monde sont impatient de voir le dragon. Silver regardent les boules et il dit :

DRAGON, MONTRE-TOI POUR QUE JE PUISSE RÉALISER MON VOEU!

Les boules deviennent blanches, le ciel est devenu noir, des éclairs sortaient des boules, les éclairs prenaient la forme d'un dragon, le dragon est apparu devant les yeux ébahis de nos héros. Randy impressionné de voir le dragon il dit :

C'est la première fois que je vois le dragon sacré.

C'est magnifique!, dit Julie.

Quelle splendeur!, ajouta Blaze!

Habitants de Mobius, vous avez rassemblé les boules de cristal pour que je puisse réalisé votre vœu, mais je peux réaliser qu'un seul vœu, allez-y qu'attendez-vous de moi?, dit le dragon sacré.

Vas-y, Silver! Courage!, dit Julie.

D'accord! (Silver regarda le dragon et il dit) Dragon, pourriez-vous retirer l'immortalité à une personne?

Oui, je peux retirer l'immortalité, mais à quelle personne dois-je retirer?, demanda le dragon.

Cette personne s'appelle Abyss, répond Silver.

D'accord, je vais réaliser ton souhait, dit le dragon.

Au moment où le dragon finissait sa phrase, ses yeux se sont mis à s'illuminer, dans le ciel on voyait un tourbillon, dans ce tourbillon un dragon bleu fit son apparition, le dragon bleu part chercher Abyss. Au loin des repaires des Freedom Fighters, on voit Abyss dans son nouveau château, il est assis sur son trône et il attend, mais quand tout à coup le ciel devenait tout bleu, Abyss surpris sort de son trône et il regarda dehors et il voit le dragon qui fonce droit vers Abyss.

C'est quoi ça?, dit Abyss.

Le dragon bleu fonça sur Abyss, Abyss commença à paniquer et tout à coup le dragon passa à travers le corps d'Abyss, Abyss tomba par terre mais il n'avait rien il se relève et il voit son clone de la même couleur du dragon. Ce clone part avec le dragon dans le ciel, Abyss halluciné se demande ce qui c'est passé. Après que le dragon s'en va dans le ciel, le ciel est redevenu comme avant. Abyss se relève et il dit :

Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer?

Au loin du château d'Abyss, on retrouve nos héros avec le dragon sacré :

Voilà, j'ai exaucé ton vœu, dit le dragon sacré.

Merci, dit Silver.

Je dois maintenant vous laisser si vous voulez me voir pour que je puisse exaucer vôtre vœu, il faudra attendre un an, Adieu!, dit le dragon.

Le dragon commença à s'illuminer et tout à coup on ne voit plus le dragon et on voyait les boules de cristal s'illuminaient et d'un coup les 7 boules se sont éparpillé devant les regards des Freedom Fighters.

Vous êtes sûr que le dragon a réalisé nôtre vœu?, demanda Randy.

Bien sûr! Sinon le dragon serait encore là, répond Blaze.

Maintenant que Abyss n'est plus immortel, nous avons un an pour nous entraîner et détruire Abyss une bonne fois pour toute, dit Randy.

Nos héros sont heureux que Abyss n'est plus immortel, après cette journée triste Silver et les autres s'endorment afin de commencer l'entraînement, mais Silver n'arrive à trouver le sommeil, il va prendre l'air, il regarde la pleine lune mais il n'est pas tout seul, il dit sans se retourner :

Toi aussi, tu n'arrives pas à trouver le sommeil, Blaze?

Oui, mais je suis là c'est pour te dire quelque chose, Silver.

Oui? Et c'est quoi? (Blaze avance vers Silver et elle regarde aussi la pleine lune)

Crois-tu que un jour on arrivera à sauver Mobius?

Bien sûr, Blaze! On arrivera mais ça nous demandera beaucoup de temps!

Je m'en doutais mais tu sais ce n'était pas ça que je voulais vraiment te dire en fait j'ai quelque chose à te transmettre, Silver.

Pour moi?, dit Silver.

Silver regarda Blaze, et Blaze donna une enveloppe, d'où cette enveloppe est écrit «POUR SILVER», Silver prend l'enveloppe et il dit à Blaze :

Merci. Mais qui a voulu …

C'est Shadow, dit Blaze en coupant la parole de Silver.

Shadow?!

Oui, en fait j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer au sujet de l'enveloppe et de la mort de Shadow.

C'est quoi? Vite ! Réponds-moi, Blaze!, dit Silver en la regardant.

Ben voilà, Shadow m'avait dit quelque chose avant l'assaut du château d'Abyss.

Il y a eu un flash-back, dans ce flash-back on voit Shadow et Blaze qui parlaient au moment que Silver parlait aux restes du groupe.

Oui, tu voulais me dire quelque chose, Shadow?

Voilà! Tiens prends ça! (il donna l'enveloppe à Blaze)

Une enveloppe?!, dit Blaze.

Tu donneras cette enveloppe à Silver.

D'accord!

Merci! Mais, tu lui donneras à Silver quand je ne serai plus de ce monde.

Quoi? Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Blaze, t'es quelqu'un que je peux faire confiance. Je sais qu'un jour je vais mourir, alors je te demande un service, peux-tu lui rendre cette enveloppe quand je serai mort, s'il te plaît?, dit Shadow en regardant Blaze sérieusement.

D'accord, Shadow!, dit Blaze d'un air triste.

Merci, Blaze! Merci!

Fin du Flash-back.

D'accord, je comprends. Merci Blaze!, dit Silver.

Bonne nuit,Silver!, dit Blaze.

À ce moment-là, Blaze fait un bisou sur la joue gauche de Silver, Silver surprit de ce bisou rougit tout de suite, de même pour Blaze. Blaze part dans sa chambre mais Silver dit à Blaze au moment qu'elle parte, :

Hé hé, bonne nuit, Blaze!

Blaze se retourne, elle regarde Silver, elle se met à sourire et s'en va dans sa chambre. Silver reprend ses esprits et il commença à ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il prend la lettre et il la lit et sur cette lettre c'est écrit :

SILVER

Si j'ai écris cette lettre c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde, je comprends ce que tu ressens mais ne perds pas espoir Silver, il y a encore des solutions pour détruire Abyss, il faut appeler le dragon sacré après avoir rassembler les boules de cristal utiliser le vœu qui vous fais gagner du temps et surtout faites le bon choix. Après le vœu, il faut que t'y aille dans le passé. (à ce passage Silver est surpris et il se dit : «Dans le passé?!») Oui, j'ai bien dis dans le passé, pourquoi j'ai dis ça? Car en fait t'es quelqu'un de spécial, tu es le seul à avoir un grand potentiel, à pars Randy qui a un potentiel dans la stupidité (Silver rit) je sais que j'exagère mais en fait Randy est quelqu'un de bien. Bon! Revenons à nos moutons ! Si j'ai dis dans le passé il faut que tu utilises les émeraudes du chaos pour que ça fasse un portail, ce portail te permettra d'accéder à n'importe quelle époque. Voici où tu dois y aller, tu iras à Mobius 25 ans en arrière. (Silver surpris dit : «25ANS») À cette époque, tu verras les premiers combattants des Freedom Fighters, tu verras le roi de Mobius qui est Anthony, cette personne est quelqu'un de bon, il pourra t'aider car il a beaucoup de pouvoir dont la libération des potentiels cachés. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tes amis peuvent venir mais par contre tu me verras dans le passé il est possible que les personnes ne vont pas te croire alors j'ai mis dans cette enveloppe une photo de nous et le reste des Freedom Fighters. (il prend la photo et il la regarde et il commença à pleurer) C'est la seule chance de battre Abyss. Bats-toi à fond, Silver ! Courage !

Ton ami, Shadow.

Silver s'est arrêté de pleurer, il reprend ses esprits. Il remet la lettre dans l'enveloppe de même pour la photo. Il regarda la pleine et il dit en souriant :

Ne t'inquiète pas, Shadow ! Je vais rencontrer le roi Anthony et je sauverais Mobius.

Silver part dans sa chambre et il s'endort.

**Chapitre 3 : Un saut dans le passé (Première partie)**

Dans le château d'Abyss, on voit Raven qui commença l'opération du bras artificiel. Raven prend un appareil et il commença à souder le bras artificiel sur le bras arraché d'Abyss, Abyss souffre de douleur, il hurle, il crie, mais après des heures d'atroces souffrances, l'opération a été une réussite, Raven dit à son maître :

Voilà ! J'ai fini, maître Abyss.

Mmmmrrrrrrrrrrr ! Bien merci Raven ! Tu peux te disposer !

Bien maître !

Abyss sort de la salle et il regarda son bras artificiel et il fait un test, il bouge ses articulations, et ça marche parfaitement. Abyss fier de son nouveau bras, part dans sa chambre mais avant de dormir, il essaie de comprendre pourquoi un dragon bleu est venu dans son château.

Pourquoi ce dragon m'est passé à travers ? C'est bizarre mais je pense que ce dragon bleu, je l'ai déjà vu mais je ne suis pas sûr.

Tout le monde s'endorment, tout était calme. Au loin du château d'Abyss, on voyait encore la pleine lune, la nuit a été longue, bien longue. Après la lune, vient le soleil. La scène se passe encore dans le château d'Abyss. On voit encore Abyss entrain de dormir mais quand tout à coup on voit un flash-back, dans ce flash-back on voit Abyss entrain de rassembler les boules de cristal, Abyss content de les avoir rassembler, il dit avec fierté :

Dragon, Montre-toi !

Les boules deviennent blanches, le ciel est devenu noir, des éclairs sortaient des boules, les éclairs prenaient la forme du dragon sacré, le dragon est apparu devant les yeux ébahis d'Abyss.

Habitant de Mobius, tu as rassemblé les boules de cristal pour que je puisse réalisé votre vœu, mais je peux réaliser qu'un seul vœu, allez-y qu'attends-tu de moi ?, dit le dragon sacré.

Grand dragon sacré ! Je voudrais l'immortalité. Je veux la vie éternelle, dit Abyss.

D'accord ! Patiente un peu, dit le dragon sacré.

Au moment où le dragon finissait sa phrase, ses yeux se sont mis à s'illuminer, dans le ciel on voyait un tourbillon, dans ce tourbillon un dragon bleu fit son apparition. Le dragon bleu créa un clone d'Abyss. Le dragon bleu prend le clone et passa à travers Abyss. Après ça, le dragon est partit dans le ciel, le ciel est redevenu comme avant. Après que le vœu a été exaucé, le dragon sacré dit :

Voilà, j'ai exaucé ton vœu.

Merci ! Dragon sacrée !, dit Abyss.

Je dois te laisser maintenant! Adieu!

Les boules de cristal se sont éparpiller après l'adieu du dragon.

D'un coup le flash-back est terminé à cause du sursaut d'Abyss, Abyss est surpris, dans ses yeux, il voit une image du dragon bleu qui l'a vu récemment, et après une image du dragon bleu dans le passé, et il revoit l'image du présent et après une image du futur, et ainsi de suite, et là Abyss dit :

Ce dragon, c'est le dragon qui m'avait donner l'immortalité et il est revenu pour me la prendre, hmm, j'ai compris ce sont ces misérables Freedom Fighters qui ont fait ce vœu. Ils vont payer très cher pour m'avoir retirer la vie éternelle.

Pendant ce temps, au repaire des Freedom Fighters, nos héros sont entrain de se réveiller sauf Randy :

Sa va tout le monde?, dit Silver.

Oui!, dit Blaze.

Ouais, sa va!, dit Julie.

Par contre la belle au bois dormant est encore aux anges, dit Blaze en pointant son doigt vers Randy.

Silver et Julie regardent Randy entrain de se tortiller dans tous les sens, ce qui fait rire Silver et Julie.

Attends! Je vais le réveiller, dit Blaze.

Comment?, demanda Julie.

Blaze pointa son doigt en haut et une flamme s'illuminait au bout de son doigt.

À ma façon, dit Blaze souriant.

Blaze met sa flamme sur la queue de Randy et sa prend feu, Randy renifle et il dit avec les yeux fermés :

Miam-miam! Vous commencez à préparer le petit déjeuner. Vous préparez quoi?

C'est ma spécialité, je l'ai appelé RANDY'TAIL, dit Blaze en regardant les autres qui sont entrain de rigoler.

Ha! Du RANDY'TAIL? Ça veut dire quoi?, dit Randy encore insouciant.

Ça veut dire la queue de Randy, dit Blaze en rigolant.

Ah! D'accord!, dit Randy. (après 5 secondes, il commence à comprendre que c'était sa queue) La queue de Randy, ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! , dit-il en faisant un saut jusqu'au plafond.

Silver, Julie et Blaze rigolent en voyant Randy entrain de tourner en rond, Silver lui fait signe d'aller dehors pour qu'il y aille au point d'eau. Randy va au point d'eau, il arriva à arrêter le feu. Après ça Blaze va voir Randy, et elle lui dit :

Sa va, Randy?

Ouais, mais je préférais un réveil en douceur.

Je sais, par contre je suis désolée pour t'avoir bruler ta queue, mais tu sais que nous sommes en guerre contre Abyss, alors il faudra te réveiller un peu tôt.

D'accord!, dit Randy souriant en mettant sa main derrière sa tête.

Après que Blaze faisait la paix, Silver et Julie vont voir les autres pour parler au sujet du nouveau plan.

Au château d'Abyss, Abyss vient de se rendre compte qu'il peut courir un grave danger. Pour cela, il appelle Raven.

Raven!

Vous m'avez appelé, maître.

Oui, je veux que tu accomplisses une mission.

Laquelle?

Je veux que tu ailles à la recherche des Freedom Fighters, essaye de trouver leur repère, et essaye aussi de récolter des informations.

Quelle genre d'information que vous voudriez savoir?

Toutes! T'as entendu? Toutes!!, dit Abyss en le regardant d'un air très menaçant.

D'accord, maître! Mais avant de partir, puis-je prendre des objets dans mon labo, comme ça j'aurais plus de chances de les retrouver, dit Raven.

OK! Mais dépêche-toi!, dit Abyss.

Raven part vite comme l'éclair dans son labo, il a pris un détecteur de ki, un détecteur d'émeraude du chaos, et des provisions. Raven est parti à la recherche des Freedom Fighters.

Quant à Abyss, il va dans une salle d'entraînement pour qu'il arrive à se surpasser.

Au repaire des Freedom Fighters …

Mes amis, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, dit Silver.

Oui?!, dirent les autres.

Voilà! Dernièrement, j'ai reçu une lettre de Shadow avant sa mort, dit Silver.

Ah bon?!, dit Randy.

Et que dit-il sur cette lettre, Silver?, dit Blaze.

En gros, il y a une solution pour vaincre Abyss, dit Silver.

Et c'est quoi la solution?, dit Julie.

Grâce aux émeraudes du chaos, répond Silver.

Aux émeraudes du chaos?!, dit Julie.

Les émeraudes du chaos ont le pouvoir de contrôler le temps ou de créer un portail pour aller à n'importe quelle époque, dit Silver.

Tu veux dire que pour vaincre Abyss, il faut faire un saut dans le passé, c'est bien ça?, dit Randy.

Ouais!, dit Silver.

Je suis d'accord mais à quelle époque doit-on y aller?, demanda Blaze.

Il faut y aller 25 ans avant l'attaque d'Abyss, dit Silver.

Oui mais 25 ans avant, c'est trop tôt, dit Julie.

Ne t'inquiète pas! Je t'explique, Abyss a commencé l'attaque il y a 5 ans donc si on les prévient de l'attaque d'Abyss, et qu'on s'unisse avec les Freedom Fighters, Abyss ne serait plus de ce monde, dit Silver.

C'est une très bonne idée mais comme je suis ninja, je ne peux pas venir, dit Julie.

Oui, je comprend Julie, je comprend, mais à mon avis on va être que deux, y aura Blaze et moi, dit Silver.

Mais...mais...mais...et moi?, dit Randy avec stupéfaction.

Écoute Randy, je comprends mais j'ai pris une décision, tu vas rester avec Julie, et tu vas t'entraîner avec qu'elle, comme ça tu vas te surpasser, et Blaze viendra avec moi, dit Silver.

D'accord, dit Randy.

Et comme le temps du passé et le temps du présent n'ont pas la même durée, je veux dire que 1 seconde aujourd'hui, c'est 5 heure au passé, vous comprenez?, dit Silver.

Ouais, j'ai compris!, dit Blaze.

Donc si j'ai bien compris, si vous rester 25 ans par là, c'est un peu près une semaine, dit Julie.

Ouais! C'est un peu près ça!, dit Silver.

Par contre, faites attention quand même à Abyss et aussi à Raven, dit Blaze.

Ça va aller, Silver, dit Randy.

Ah oui! J'ai oublié de vous dire que quand je ferais apparaître le portail et quand nous serons parti dans une autre dimension, on va vous laisser les émeraudes du chaos, au cas où, dit Silver.

Et pour vous contacter, on fait comment?, dit Julie.

Rien de plus simple on a des minis caméras satellites, grâce à ça, on pourra vous communiquer et aussi de vous voir en même temps, dit Silver.

Quand est-ce qu'on s'en va, Silver?, demanda Blaze.

On ira dans 2 heures, dit Silver.

D'accord! Dans ce cas, je vais me préparais, dit Blaze.

Après cette discute, Blaze part dans sa chambre pour se préparait, quand à Silver part aussi dans sa chambre pour prendre quelques bricoles. Randy s'en va dans la forêt car il avait envie de prendre l'air.

Pendant ce temps, Raven cherche depuis au moins 2 heures, mais il ne baisse pas les bras, il cherche encore et encore, il décide d'utiliser le détecteur de ki. Il enclenche le détecteur, il dit en regardant dans les alentours :

Mais où sont ces misérables Freedom Fighters?

Une heure plus tard...

Silver a préparé ses affaires, et il a prit aussi les émeraudes du chaos, en sortant il s'aperçoit que Randy n'est pas là mais Julie et Blaze le rassurent en lui disant que Randy est parti se promener dans la forêt.

Un peu plus tard...

Randy continue sa route, en se disant :

Il a de la chance, Silver, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai de plus chère au monde pour aller dans le passé.

Mais quand tout à coup, Randy entend un cri, il va à la poursuite de ce cri, et il voit un bébé léopard qui est en haut d'un arbre car il a été attaquer par un gros ours. Randy voit le bébé léopard et il lui dit :

Ne t'inquiète pas, petit, je vais te sauver! (il concentra son poing, il dit en jetant une petite vague déferlante) FLASH ATTACK!

Grâce à la vague déferlante, Randy a effrayé l'ours et sauva à temps le bébé léopard, mais quand il a déclenché la vague déferlante, Raven a réussi à localiser l'attaque de la vague déferlante grâce à son détecteur de ki. Raven dit :

Ha ha! Je vous ai trouvé misérables Freedom Fighters!

Il part à toute vitesse à l'endroit où son détecteur de ki l'avait localisé. Pendant ce temps, Randy vola en haut de l'arbre et prend le bébé léopard, il le caresse, le bébé léopard le remercie en lui faisant une caresse, Randy descendit de l'arbre, il posa le bébé léopard par terre et il dit :

Voilà! Tu es libre mon petit, et fais attention où tu vas!

Il regarda la bête, et après le bébé léopard est reparti chez lui. Randy s'en va dans le repère dans Freedom Fighters.

50 minutes plus tard …

Randy est revenu dans le repère et à c'est à ce moment-là que Silver et Blaze sont prêt pour aller dans le passé, avant qu'ils partent Silver et Blaze disent au revoir à ses amis :

Bon! Ben! Voilà, c'est le moment de nous dire au revoir!, dit Silver.

Ouais! Mais on se verra dans 1 semaine même si c'est 5 ans dans la passé, dit Julie.

Ouais! Bonne chance pour la suite!, dit Randy.

Merci, Randy, par contre entraîne-toi sur ta défense, dit Blaze.

Pas de problème! Avec Julie, je me surpasserais, dit Randy en regardant Julie.

Allez Silver! Prépare les émeraudes du chaos!, dit Blaze.

OK!, dit Silver.

Silver et Blaze prennent les émeraudes et ils commencent à les faire illuminées, ils disent en même temps :

Contrôle du chaos!

Les émeraudes commencèrent à s'illuminer, au loin des repère, Raven est arrivé à l'endroit où Randy faisant sa promenade, Raven voit qu'il n'y a personne, donc il dit :

Mais ils sont où? Le détecteur avait pourtant bien détecter à cet endroit, je ne comprends pas!

Mais quand tout à coup, le détecteur a commencé à biper car le détecteur a détecté une autre puissance à une vingtaine de kilomètres. Raven dit :

Haaa! J'ai compris, quelqu'un d'entre vous s'est bagarré à cet endroit, mais là je sais où vous êtes maintenant!

Pendant ce temps, Silver et Blaze ont créer un portail, après ça, ils disent :

On a réussi!

Vous êtes sur que c'est un portail?, dit Randy.

À mon avis oui, dit Julie.

Au moment des dernières discutions, Raven a fini son parcours et il a réussi à trouver les Freedom Fighters, mais pour ne pas se faire remarquer il se cacha derrière un arbre, et il regarda tout le spectacle.

Bon! C'est l'heure de dire au revoir, dit Blaze.

Ouais!, dit Julie.

Au revoir!, disent Silver et Blaze.

Au revoir! Et revenez vite!, disent Randy et Julie.

Nos héros sont dans le portail, et d'un coup le portail s'est fermé devant les yeux de Julie, Randy et Raven derrière un arbre. Les sept émeraudes n'ont plus de puissance et elles redeviennent comme avant. Randy ramasse avec Julie les émeraudes du chaos.

Dis-moi, Julie! Crois-tu que Silver et Blaze vont réussir à revenir dans le passé.

Bien sûr! Aie confiance, Randy! Je sais que c'est dur, mais ils vont s'en sortir.

Au loin, dans l'arbre où Raven s'est caché , il a vu le portail qui s'est fermé, stupéfait, il dit en pensant : (- Incroyable! C'est eux qui ont fait ça, avec les émeraudes du chaos? Il faut que je prévienne le roi Abyss, le plus vite possible!) Mais à ce moment-là, Julie regarda l'arbre où Raven s'est caché, Raven surpris ne bougea plus d'un poil. Mais Randy dit à Julie :

Qu'y a-t-il, Julie?

Raven dit en pensant : (- Oh non! Je vais me faire repérer!)

Non! Rien ! J'ai cru sentir une autre puissance! Allez, rangeons ces émeraudes du chaos et reposons-nous! Comme ça, on s'entraînera après la pause, dit Julie.

Raven redit en pensant : (- Ouf! J'ai eu peur! Vite! Filons avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!)

Raven a réussi à s'échapper de justesse, maintenant il court à toute vitesse au château d'Abyss.

Julie et Randy part se reposer, pendant ce temps Silver et Blaze sont encore dans le portail, ils se sont emportés par une force attractive, mais ils sont arrivés à destination, un portail s'est mis à ouvrir, Silver et Blaze sortent de ce portail, Silver regarde autour de lui, il se rend compte que l'endroit ils se trouvent c'était là où lui et ses amis avaient construire leur repère des Freedom Fighters.

On ne serait pas au …, dit Blaze.

Oui, on est dans nôtre repaire, dit Silver.

Oui, mais 30 ans plus tard, dit Blaze.

Bon ce n'est pas tout, nous devons chercher tout de suite le château du roi Anthony, dit Silver.

Blaze se retourne, elle voit quelque chose d'impressionnant que ça la rester bouche bée. Silver se demande par quel endroit faut-il y aller.

On va aller où, Blaze?

Blaze ne répondit pas. Silver repose la même question mais elle ne répondit toujours pas.

Blaze? Ça ne va pas?

Silver se retourne et il voit aussi la même chose et il reste aussi bouche bée.

Que dis-tu d'aller par là?, dit Blaze bouche bée.

Oui, je suis totalement d'accord, dit Silver.

En fait ce qu'ils ont vu c'était un château, mais n'importe quel château.

C'est le château du roi Anthony et de la reine Sonia, disent Blaze et Silver en même temps.

Wow! Je n'ai jamais vu un si grand château, dit Blaze.

Oui, je suis d'accord, Blaze, dit Silver.

Maintenant, il faut trouver tout de suite le roi Anthony, dit Blaze.

**Chapitre 4 : Un saut dans le passé (Deuxième partie)**

Silver et Blaze ont réussi de trouver le château du roi Anthony et de la reine Sonia, mais avant leur départ, Raven a réussi de trouver le repère des Freedom Fighters grâce à son détecteur de ki qui a détecté l'attaque de Randy alors qu'il essayait de sauver un bébé léopard, après le départ de Silver et de Blaze, Raven a pu s'échapper de justesse et il s'en va au château d'Abyss pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Randy et Julie se repose pour le moment.

Silver et Blaze rentrent dans le château d'Anthony. Ils rentrent dans le château et ils voient un monde fou.

Oh! Mais, tu as vu ça Blaze?

Oui, Silver, c'est vrai que c'est incroyable, mais comment un roi peut avoir un tel château avec une telle puissance et qu'il se fait battre par Abyss facilement?

Ah mon avis, c'est que Abyss est très puissant, tu te rappelles de la puissance d'Abyss?

Oui, oui je m'en rappelle c'est vrai qu'en fait c'est Abyss qui est très puissant.

Bon! Partons à la recherche du roi Anthony ou de la reine Sonia, dit Silver.

Quand tout à coup, Silver et Blaze entendit quelque chose.

Reviens ici, mon chéri!, dit une hérissonne.

Non, maman je n'ai pas de prendre le bain, dit l'enfant.

Silver et Blaze voit en fait un bébé hérisson bleu qui court et qui est poursuivit par sa mère.

T'as vu comment il court le petit garçon, Silver?, dit Blaze.

Oui, mais c'est bizarre Shadow me disait que quelqu'un court aussi de cette vitesse et il m'a dit que ce hérisson s'appelait..., dit Silver.

Reviens, Sonic Jr!, dit hérissonne.

Oui c'est ça Sonic!, dit Silver.

2 secondes d'inattention plus tard …

Sonic?!, dit Silver.

Hahahahahaha! Tu ne m'aurais pas maman!, dit Sonic Jr.

Junior! Attention au rocher!, dit la mère du petit.

Le petit a vu le rocher mais il était trop tard, le petit a percuté le rocher et il commença à chuter.

Oh non! Mon bébé!, cria la mère.

Vite Silver! Utilise ton pouvoir de télékinésie.

OK! (il pointe son doigt vers le bébé et il dit) HAAAH!

Le rayon toucha le bébé au moment qu'il était sur le point de se faire écraser, et ce dernier a été sauver à la dernière seconde grâce à l'intervention de Silver. Silver posa le bébé par terre, la mère prend l'enfant dans ses bras et elle dit :

Mon petit! Mon bébé! Tu n'as rien!

Bravo Silver!, dit Blaze.

Merci, Blaze!, dit Silver.

Oh! Comment pourrais-je vous remercier, monsieur et madame?, dit la hérissonne rose.

Je suis Silver le hérisson.

Et moi c'est mademoiselle Blaze la chatte.

Je me présente, je suis Amy! Amy Rose.

Amy Rose?!, disent Silver et Blaze en même temps.

Oui! Et ce petit coquin, c'est mon fils il s'appelle..., dit Amy Rose.

Sonic Jr., disent Blaze et Silver encore en même temps.

Oui! C'est ça! Comment vous avez su?, demanda Amy.

C'est une très longue histoire, dit Blaze.

Il faut voir le plus vite le roi Anthony ou ses amis, dit Blaze.

Je le connais et je suis une de ses amis si vous voulez je peux vous y emmener avec mon mari, dit Amy.

D'accord!, dit Blaze.

Comme ça je vous expliquerais tout l'histoire pendant la promenade, dit Silver.

Maman! Je pourrais venir, hein?, dit Sonic Jr.

D'accord, mais à condition de prendre le bain, dit Amy.

Oh! non!, dit Sonic Jr.

Silver, Blaze et Amy rirent et commencèrent la route. Pendant que Silver et Blaze racontèrent leur histoire, revenons au futur, quelques heures plus tard Randy est réveillé, il part chercher Julie.

Julie! Julie! T'es où?, dit Randy.

Je suis là!, dit Julie.

Julie était derrière lui, Randy surpris à sursauter et il la demanda :

Tu m'as fais peur!

Je m'excuse, Randy.

Bon je suis prêt pour l'entraînement!

D'accord! On va commencer tout de suite.

Julie sortit du repère, pareil pour Randy, Randy dit :

Julie, pourrais-tu m'apprendre quelque techniques de ninja?

Pas de problème! Je vais t'apprendre plein de techniques de base. Pour commencer, je vais t'apprendre ça!

D'un coup, Julie a disparu, Randy est halluciné, alors il dit :

Julie! Julie! Tu es où!

Je suis là! Juste derrière toi!

Mais comment as-tu fais ça?

Rien c'est très simple, j'appelle ça le déplacement instantané!

C'est quoi le déplacement instantané? C'est de la téléportation?

Oui et non!, dit Blaze.

Pourquoi?

Je t'explique, il faut que tu penses à quelqu'un, pas à un lieu. Ensuite, tu sens l'esprit de cette personne et tu te retrouves à ses cotés.

Ah d'accord, et c'est simple?

Ah non! Tu sais, il m'a fallu six mois pour apprendre cette technique.

Si...si...si...six mois?!

Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, avec moi ça va te prendre un jour ou deux.

OK!

Très bien pour commencer, il faut que tu sois rapide et que tu concentres ton ki.

D'accord!

Randy commence à concentrer son ki, et il se concentre, et il pense, au moment qu'il finit de penser, il essaie de se concentrer pour ressentir l'esprit de Julie mais il n'arrive pas.

Je n'y arrive pas!

Ce n'est pas grave, tu vas réussir!

Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir.

Mais non! Tu es déjà à la moitié du travail. Il te faut encore quelques heures, aller essaie de ressentir mon esprit.

OK!

Randy s'entraîne encore, encore et encore pendant des heures. Pendant ce temps, au château d'Abyss, Abyss s'entraîne à augmenter sa puissance de son bras artificiel. Il s'entraîne d'arrache pied, au loin de son château on aperçoit Raven qui revient à temps, il voit le château et il dit :

Le château! J'ai réussi! Vite, il faut avertir le maître!

Il rentre, et il part à la recherche de son maître.

Maître! Maître!

Il le cherche partout, jusqu'à il le trouve dans la salle d'entraînement, il dit :

Maître Abyss!

Abyss se retourne et il dit :

Raven c'est toi! Alors as-tu réussi ta mission?

Je dirais même plus que réussi car j'ai des informations capitales.

D'accord! J'ai compris! Repose-toi, pendant que je me lave!

Bien, maître!

Deux heures plus tard, Abyss sort de la salle de bain,il s'habille, il met son costume, sa cape, et part dans la salle de Raven. Il entre, il voit Raven et il lui dit :

Raven!

Maître?

Je suis prêt, raconte-moi tout ce que tu as vu, Raven!

Bien maître. Eh ben voilà.......

Revenons au passé. Silver, Blaze et Amy sont encore en chemin, Silver dit :

…. et nous sommes venus ici pour vous prévenir pour l'attaque d'Abyss et aussi pour nous apprendre quelques techniques afin détruire Abyss du futur.

Quelle histoire!, dit Amy.

Je sais que c'est dur à croire mais c'est vrai ce qu'il a dit, dit Blaze.

Mon dieu, et dire que je voulais vivre avec mon mari, voir mon fils grandir et peut-être avoir d'autres enfants, dit Amy.

Ne t'inquiète pas maman! On va s'entrainer et on le battra!, dit Sonic Jr.

Ah non! D'abord tu étudieras et après si tu améliores tes résultats tu pourras t'entraîner avec ton père, dit Amy.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison de Sonic et Amy.

Voilà! Nous y sommes arrivés, dit Amy.

Wow! Elle est immense, dit Blaze.

Oui, c'est ici qu'on vit depuis le mariage, dit Amy.

Incroyable!, dit Silver.

Sonic! Mon amour! Je suis là!, dit Amy.

J'arrive Amy!, dit Sonic.

En haut, au niveau du toit, on aperçoit un hérisson, ce hérisson sauta du toit et il exécuta des sauts périlleux et il atterri au sol avec panache. Silver et Blaze ont vu hérissonne, c'était Sonic. Sonic va vers sa femme en lui faisant un câlin et un bisou sur la bouche.

Amy, ma magnifique femme! Comment vas-tu? (après le moment de tendresse avec sa femme il voit son fils) Junior!, dit Sonic, heureux de voir sa famille.

Papa!, dit Sonic Jr. (il sauta dans les bras de son père et il lui fait un gros câlin)

Mon bébé! (il relâcha son fils et il voit Silver et Blaze) Bonjour!

Bonjour Sonic!, dit Silver.

Enchanté Sonic!, dit Blaze.

Qui sont ces gens Amy?, dit Sonic.

Chéri, je te présente Silver, le hérisson, et Blaze, la chatte. Ils ont sauvé nôtre enfant, dit Amy.

Comment ça se fait?, dit Sonic.

Car Junior ne voulait pas prendre son bain, dit Amy en regardant son fils.

Ohhhhhhhh! Sonic Jr, dit Sonic.

Je suis désolé, dit Sonic Jr.

Je vous remercie d'avoir sauvé mon fils, dit Sonic.

De rien, c'est tout à fait normal, dit Silver.

Vous êtes des habitants de Mobius?, dit Sonic.

Oui et non, dit Blaze.

Oui et non?!, dit Sonic.

Je t'explique Sonic, dit Amy.

Amy explique à Sonic l'histoire de Silver et de Blaze. Dix minutes plus tard....

Oh là là! C'est un peu tordu comme histoire, dit Sonic en se grattant la tête.

Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais il faut se dépêché et vite, dit Silver.

D'accord! Ça fait quand même longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon beau-frère, et ma sœur, (d'un coup, il vient une idée) et si on faisant une soirée avec le roi et aussi le reste des amis, dit Sonic.

Ouais, dis Maman, Papa, je pourrais venir, s'il te plaît?, dit Sonic Jr.

Mais oui, tu peux venir comme ça tu pourras voir tes copains et copines, dit Amy.

Ah! Chouette!, dit Sonic Jr en sautant de joie.

À condition que tu te laves sur le champ, dit Sonic.

Oui chef!, dit Sonic Jr. en faisant la garde à vous.

Sonic Jr. part sur le champ dans la salle de bain. Sonic dit :

Vous pouvez venir car vous serez mes invités et aussi mes nouveaux amis, dit Sonic.

Merci beaucoup, Sonic!, dit Blaze.

C'est gentil de vôtre part, dit Silver!

Entrez! Vous n'allez pas rester dehors, dit Sonic en entrant dans la maison.

Ils rentrent, Blaze dit :

Wow! C'est magnifique!

Merci, Blaze. C'est moi qui a eu l'idée de faire ça!, dit Amy.

Et les meubles sont très joli, dit Blaze.

Merci, tu veux quelque chose à boire?, dit Amy.

Du lait, s'il te plaît, dit Blaze.

Du lait, ok! Et toi Silver, tu veux quoi?, dit Amy.

Moi? De l'eau s'il te plaît, dit Silver.

Tiens voilà de l'eau et du lait, dit Amy.

Merci!, disent Blaze et Silver en même temps.

De rien!, dit Amy.

Chéri! Tu as appelé tes amis pour la fête?, dit Amy.

Oui! C'est fait et j'ai eu ma sœur au téléphone et elle m'a dit qu'elle a réussi à avoir Shadow au téléphone et il viendra un peu plus tard que prévu, dit Sonic.

Pourquoi?, dit Amy.

Elle m'a dit qu'il est très loin mais il viendra vite grâce aux émeraudes du chaos, dit Sonic.

OK!, dit Amy.

Sonic Jr. sortit de la douche et il dit :

Maman, Papa, j'ai fini!

C'est bien, mon fils!, dit Sonic.

Je suis parti dans la chambre, dit Sonic Jr.

D'accord, fiston!, dit Sonic.

Amy posa une question à Silver.

Dis-moi, Silver, comment ce soi disant Abyss a-t-il conquis Mobius?

C'est terrible, dit Silver d'un air sérieux.

Ce monstre attaque l'ennemi toujours par derrière et quand sa va mal pour lui, il est prêt à attaquer aux personne les plus faibles, au futur dans, 5 ans précisément il commencera à attaquer vôtre enfant et après vous et Sonic.

Quelle horreur!, dit Amy.

C'est vraiment une ordure, ce Abyss, dit Sonic.

Je comprends vôtre réaction, regardez cette photo, (il montre la photo des Freedom Fighters du futur), dit Silver.

Oh! On voit Shadow!, dit Amy.

Oui, c'est le seul survivant de l'invasion d'Abyss, dit Blaze.

Et c'est qui ces deux personnes?, dit Sonic en les pointant du doigts.

Ça c'est Julie, et l'autre c'est Randy, dit Silver.

Qu'est-il arrivé à Randy et Julie?, dit Amy.

Ah! Julie et Randy sont à nôtre époque, et ils surveillent nos émeraudes du chaos, et ils s'entraînent en cas d'attaque, dit Blaze.

Vous avez encore les émeraudes du chaos, on les a mis dans une salle dans le château d'Anthony sauf une qui appartient à Shadow, dit Amy.

Ah!, dit Silver.

Bon, et si on allait tout de suite au château?, dit Sonic.

Tout de suite?!, dit Silver.

Oui, et comme ça tu feras connaissance avec nôtre roi et aussi de ma sœur!, dit Sonic.

Je suis d'accord!, dit Amy.

D'accord! On vous suit!, dit Blaze.

Sonic et les autres sont sortis de la maison pour aller au château de Mobius. Pendant ce temps au futur, Raven a fini de raconter l'histoire.

Voilà, toute l'histoire maître.

Quoi? Ils veulent me détruire au passé pour que je ne suis plus de ce monde!, cria Abyss.

Oui! C'est ça, maître!, dit Raven.

Ils vont me le payer, très très cher, TRÉS CHÈ, cria Abyss.

Il cria tellement fort que même sa puissance détruisit le château.

Maître, attention, calmez-vous!, dit Raven.

!, cria Abyss.

La puissance grandit encore et encore que même Abyss a fait une crevasse de 20 mètres.

Maître, ça va allez?, dit Abyss!

Haa! Ahh! Haa! Ahh! Je vais bien, ma puissance est dévastatrice, il faut allez à l'époque où j'avais détruis Mobius, dit Abyss.

Oui, mais il y a Julie et Randy, ils vont peut-être prévenir les autres et possible qu'ils vont prévenir le roi Anthony, dit Raven.

Non! Tant que je saurais là, personne ne me battra, PERSONNE!, cria Abyss.

Bien, maître!, dit Raven.

Où est le repaire des Freedom Fighters?

Par là!, dit Raven.

Abyss et Raven sont partis à la recherche des émeraudes du chaos. Pendant ce temps, au repaire des Freedom Fighters, Randy a réussi à maîtriser le déplacement instantané.

Bravo! Je suis contente, Randy!, dit Julie.

Merci! C'est bizarre mais ma force a décuplé!, dit Randy.

Oui, c'est normal car tu t'es entrainé pendant des heures, dit Julie.

Je vais essayé!, dit Randy.

D'accord! Compte jusqu'à 50, et essaie le déplacement instantané, dit Julie.

OK! (il se met contre un arbre et il compte) 1,2,3,4, dit Randy.

Julie commença à se cacher, 45 secondes plus tard.

48,49, 50, prêt ou pas j'arrive. (il observe dans les alentours) Te voilà, dit Randy en mettant ses deux doigts sur son front.

D'un coup, Randy a disparu et il réapparait devant Julie. Julie surpris de voir le progrès de Randy dit :

Wow! Je suis stupéfait!

Merci!, dit Randy.

Tu viens, il commence à se faire tard, il faudrait qu'on mange pour être en forme, dit Julie.

Je suis d'accord, le dernier au repaire est un gros nul, dit Randy.

C'est d'accord!, dit Julie.

3,2, dit Randy.

1, et …, dit Julie.

Partez, disent Julie et Randy en même temps.

Ils sont partis à une vitesse phénoménale.

Revenons au passé, Sonic et les autres sont arrivés chez le roi, ils sont à l'entrée du château.

Et voilà, on est arrivé, dit Sonic.

Elle est immense, dit Silver.

C'est pour ça que j'y vais à chaque fois car là-bas il y a plein de jeux chez Maria et Shawn, dit Sonic Jr.

Allons-y!, dit Amy.

Blaze frappa la porte, un garde ouvrit la porte et il dit :

Bonjour Sonic!

Salut!

Le roi vous attend, (il regarda Sonic Jr.), les enfants du roi vous attend aussi petit!, dit le garde.

Ouais, super!, dit Sonic Jr. en sautant de joie.

Sonic Jr. court à toute vitesse dans le château. Nos héros rentrent et ils voient la reine Sonia, Sonic voit sa sœur et il dit :

Sœurette!

Sonic?!, dit Sonia.

Comment tu vas?, dit Sonic.

Sonic serra sa sœur dans ses bras, pendant les embrassades de familles, Sonia s'aperçoit qu'il y a des nouveaux habitants.

Bonjour!, dit Sonia.

Enchanté, reine Sonia, dit Blaze en faisant la révérence.

De même pour vous, dit Silver.

Ce sont les nouveaux que tu m'as parlé toute à l'heure?, dit Sonia.

Oui, dit Sonic.

Je suis content de vous voir surtout toi mon frère, dit une voix.

Mais je la connais cette voix, dit Sonic.

Sonic se retourne et il voit le roi vêtu d'une cape bleue et le roi dit :

Salut!

Anthony!

Comment vas-tu?, dit Sonic.

Très bien, et toi?, dit Anthony.

Bien!, répond Sonic.

Ah! Amy, tu vas bien?, dit Anthony.

Je vais bien!, dit Amy.

Je suis content de vous voir, dit Anthony.

Sonic Jr. vous a t-il dit bonjour?, demanda Amy.

Oui, ce petit garnement est parti voir mes enfants pour jouer, dit Anthony.

Hah, les enfants!, dit Sonic.

Bonjour Blaze, et Silver, dit Anthony.

Bonjour Roi Anthony, disent Blaze et Silver en même temps.

Donc vous êtes les nouveaux amis de Sonic, dit Anthony.

Oui!, dit Silver.

Oui!, dit Blaze.

Les amis de mes amis sont mes nouveaux amis, dit Anthony.

Merci, dit Blaze.

Je sais tout sur vous, ma femme m'a tout expliqué, dit Anthony.

Ah! D'accord! Vous savez tout au sujet de …., dit Silver.

Abyss, dit Anthony.

C'est ça!, dit Silver.

Ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'aider à développer ta puissance et pour moi de même car ça fait longtemps que je me suis plus entrainé, dit Anthony.

Oui, mais chéri m'a promis de mettre la table, n'est-ce-pas, dit Sonia en tenant Anthony à ses bras.

Euh, oui, oui, ma chère et tendre femme, dit Anthony avant d'embrasser sa femme.

Oh! C'est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas, Sonic?, dit Amy en regardant Sonic.

Ça me rappelle, le jour où on c'est embrassé la première fois, dit Sonic.

Pendant que je vais mettre la table, allez voir mes enfants ou visitez le château, dit Anthony.

OK!, dit Silver.

Silver et Blaze visitent le château, quelques minutent plus tard.

T'as vu ça, Blaze?, dit Silver.

C'est incroyable, le roi était un être humain, dit Blaze.

Ça vous surprend, hein?, dit Sonic.

Ouais, comment a t-il fait pour devenir un hérisson?, dit Silver.

C'est simple, c'est grâce aux boules de cristal et il a fait ça pour l'amour de ma sœur, dit Sonic.

Ah! Je comprends, grâce aux boules de cristal, dit Blaze.

Silver continue la visite avec Sonic et Blaze, pendant ce temps dans la chambre des enfants du roi et de la reine, Maria et Shawn jouent à cache-cache avec Sonic Jr.

C'est à toi, de compter Shawn!, dit Maria.

D'accord! 1,2,3,4,5.

Allez viens Sonic Jr, dit Maria.

J'arrive!, dit Sonic Jr.

6,7,8,9, et 10, cachez ou pas j'arrive, dit Shawn.

Shawn commença à chercher les autres, 10 minutes plus tard. Shawn à réussi de trouver la cachette de Maria et de Sonic Jr.

Trouvé Sonic Jr, trouvé Maria, dit Shawn.

Bien joué Shawn, dit Maria.

Alors, à quoi va t-on jouer maintenant?, dit Sonic Jr.

À chat perché, dit Maria. (il touche Sonic Jr. et elle dit) C'est toi le chat!

Je vais vous attrapé, dit Sonic Jr.

Maria et Shawn courent à une vitesse incroyable à peu près à la vitesse de Sonic et de son fils. Sonic Jr. essaie de les rattraper mais les enfants se sont percutés sur Silver.

Aie, aie, aie!, disent les enfants.

Oh, excusez-moi, les enfants, dit Silver.

Oh, ce n'est rien Mr. Silver, dit Sonic Jr.

Les enfants, vous avez dit bonjour à Silver et à Blaze?, dit Sonic.

Désolé, on a oublié, disent Maria et Shawn.

Aaaah! Les enfants!, dit Sonic.

Mr. Silver, Mlle Blaze, je vous présente mes amis, voici Shawn et Maria, dit Sonic Jr.

Oooh! Comme ils sont chou!, dit Blaze.

Enchanté de faire vôtre connaissance!, disent Maria et Shawn.

Allez jouez, bande de chenapans!, dit Sonic en souriant de voir ses enfants heureux.

Oui, Mr. Sonic!, disent Maria et Shawn.

Ils sont gentils ces enfants, dit Blaze.

C'est vrai qu'ils sont gentils mais parfois ils sont un peu bête, comme moi quand j'étais jeune, pareil pour Anthony, dit Sonic.

Hahahahahaha!, ria Blaze de même pour Silver.

Alors Silver, t'es prêts pour le petit entraînement?, dit Sonic d'un air sérieux.

Oui, je suis prêt, (il regarde Blaze), Blaze tu veux t'entraîner avec moi?, dit Silver.

Non, désolé je n'arriverai pas à te suivre, je pourrais te ralentir, je vais m'entraîner mais à ma façon, dit Blaze.

Comme tu veux, dit Silver.

Les héros savent qu'ils vont se battre contre Abyss, pendant ce temps Anthony a mis la table avec l'aide de sa femme Sonia et de Amy. Quelques minutes plus tard, des nouveaux arrivants entrèrent au château, c'était Knuckles et Rouge et leurs deux enfants Christian et Marie, ils ont fait la connaissance de Blaze et de Silver, Anthony raconte l'histoire au sujet de Blaze et de Silver, Knuckles vient de comprendre l'importance de cette nouvelle alors il demande à son ami Anthony si il peut s'entrainer avec le roi, Sonic et Silver, le roi veut bien.

Les enfants de Knuckles joue avec les autre. 5 minutes plus tard, nos héros arrivèrent dans la salle d'entraînement.

Nous y sommes, dit Anthony.

Wow! Elle est immense, dit Silver.

Juste assez pour que tu arrives à avoir le niveau de nous tous, dit Knuckles.

C'est vrai que vous êtes fort, ça montre que Abyss avait du mal de vous éliminer, dit Silver.

Ne t'inquiète pas! Grâce à toi, on est au courant pour Abyss, Ahh! Ce monstre, si il ose de toucher à mes enfants et à ma femme, je vais lui tordre le cou, dit Knuckles.

Garde ton sang froid, Knuckles!, dit Sonic.

Allez commençons l'entraînement!, dit Anthony.

Anthony retira sa veste et sa cape, il regarda ses amis, et il dit :

Silver!

Oui, Anthony?

Montre moi ta puissance!

Oui!, dit Silver.

N'aie pas peur!, dit Sonic en le rassurant.

Oui, aie confiance, rajoute Knuckles.

OK! (d'un coup le regard de Silver).

À ce moment-là, Anthony se dit en pensant : - Ça y est il va montrer sa puissance.

!, cria Silver!

Quelle puissance!, dit Knuckles.

Wow!, dit Sonic.

….!, cria Silver de toute ses forces.

La puissance de Silver grandit encore et encore, que même la vague de son ki retirait la cape d'Anthony. Silver arrêtait de montrer sa puissance, les autres ont été surpris de voir la puissance de Silver mais Anthony ne disait pas un mot, il ramassa sa cape et il allait voir Silver, il le regardait face à face. Silver retenait son souffle, Anthony lui dit :

Ta puissance est énorme, Silver, mais j'ai le regret de te dire que ta puissance est en dessous de la mienne!

Quoi?, dit Silver et les autres.

Ta puissance est incroyable, elle a beaucoup de potentiel, mais en dessous de moi, dit Anthony.

Mais Anthony, la dernière fois que j'ai t'ai vu ta puissance était en dessous de Silver, dit Knuckles.

Je suis d'accord Knuckles mais nôtre dernière rencontre c'était il y a 3 semaines, dit Anthony.

Oui mais....

Regarde Knuckles, dit Anthony.

Anthony retira sa couronne et se met au milieu du groupe, il avance de 3 pas, il regarda ses amis, et il dit :

Voici, le résultat de mon entraînement de 3 semaines, dit Anthony.

Il ferma ses yeux et il se concentra, il y a eu un long silence. Sonic dit à Knuckles et à Silver de reculer pour éviter qu'il se fasse du mal à cause de la vague du ki d'Anthony.

Vas-y Anthony!, dit Sonic.

J'y vais! !

Le sol se mit à trembler, même à l'extérieur de la salle d'entraînement ça trembler encore, au loin dans le salon où les enfants s'amusaient et Sonia parlait avec Rouge, Amy, et Blaze)

Je crois que ton mari veut montrer sa puissance maximale, dit Rouge.

Je sais, mais il s'entraine 2 heures le matin, et 2 heures l'après-midi, pour qu'il passe plus de temps avec moi et les enfants, dit Sonia.

Comme mon mari, dit Amy.

Il est très fort, je sens sa présence, dit Blaze.

D'un coup la sonnette s'est mis à retentir, Sonia part pour ouvrir, et elle ouvre et elle dit :

Oh! Mais c'est Tails, Cosmo, et Christian.

Bonjour Sonia, dit Tails.

Bonjour, comment allez-vous?, dit Sonia.

Ben, très bien car on va avoir un nouveau membre de notre famille, dit Tails en regardant sa femme.

Sonia regarde Cosmo, et cette dernière dit :

Je suis enceinte!

Mais félicitation, t'as vu Christian tu vas être bientôt grand frère, dit Sonia.

Je suis impatient!, dit Christian heureux.

C'est qui, maman?, dit Shawn.

C'est Tails, Cosmo et Christian, répond Sonia.

Ouais, super! Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Prower, tu viens jouer Christian?, dit Shawn.

Oui j'arrive!, dit Christian.

Ah! Les enfants!, dit Tails.

Oui, si tu veux Sonic et les autres ils sont dans la salle d'entraînement, dit Sonia.

D'accord, j'y vais de ce pas, dit Tails.

Et toi Cosmo, tu viens prendre une tasse de thé avec nous?, dit Sonia.

Avec joie!, répond Cosmo.

Dans la salle d'entraînement, Anthony s'arrêtât de crier et son regard devenait de plus en plus méchant mais il gardait son sourire d'enfant et il dit :

Et voici le dernier stade de ma transformation, yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!

Que se passe t-il?, dit Silver.

Ça y est, il va être en Super Saïyen, dit Sonic.

!, cria Anthony.

Une lueur de couleur or envahit la salle et éblouit les yeux de Knuckles, Sonic et Silver. Après cette lueur , les autres ont retrouvé la vue, en premier Silver il regarda et il voit un guerrier puissant, sa chevelure dorée. Silver est sans voix et les autres ont regagné la vue, ils voient Anthony en Super Saïyen.

Wow!, dit Silver.

Voilà, c'est ma dernière transformation, dit Anthony.

Incroyable! Ta force a décuplé, dit Knuckles.

Je sais, je m'entraîne dur, dit Anthony.

À ce moment-là, Tails ouvre la porte de la salle d'entraînement, tout le monde le regarde et Tails dit :

Salut tout le monde!

Tails!, dit Sonic.

Bonjour Tails!, dit Knuckles.

Tails regarde Anthony et il dit :

Non de Zeus!

Tails, mon ami!, dit Anthony.

Tu t'es encore entrainer, dit Tails.

Comme d'habitude, dit Anthony en souriant.

Après cette discute, Anthony sert Tails dans ses bras et il dit en souriant :

Tu fais quoi de beau?

Bien, très bien, vous savez quoi? J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, dit Tails.

C'est quoi Tails?, dit Sonic.

Je vais être une deuxième fois Papa, dit Tails.

Félicitation!, dit Knuckles.

Bravo!, dit Anthony.

C'est un garçon ou une fille?, dit Sonic.

C'est une fille, dit Tails.

Je suis fier de toi, dit Anthony à Tails en le tapotant au dos.

Hé hé (un instant il voit un autre hérisson et il dit), bonjour!

Oh! Bonjour, monsieur Tails, dit Silver.

Quel est votre nom?, dit Tails.

Je m'appelle Silver!

Oh! Enchanté de faire vôtre connaissance, dit Tails.

Bon, ben voilà après cette salutation de Tails, je vais me préparer et nous allons bientôt manger.

OK!, disent les autres.

Après ça, Anthony et les autres se sont préparés pour le diner, tout le monde était prêt mais Shadow, et Manic n'étaient toujours pas là.

Mais où est-il?, dit Sonia.

Ne t'inquiète pas, tu connais bien Shadow?, dit Sonic.

Je sais frérot, mais tu as vu Manic?, dit Sonia.

D'un coup, quelqu'un frappe à la porte, Blaze ouvre la porte, au moment qu'elle ouvre la porte, un hérisson vert qui tient une hérissonne dans ses bras entre brusquement avec sa mini planche de surf volante.

Yeh-Ahh!, cria Manic.

Il est là, dit Sonic en souriant.

Sonia regarde Sonic d'un air comme si elle pensait que Sonic est bête. Sonia et Sonic vont voir Manic et ils disent :

Salut, Manic!

Salut Sonia! Salut Sonic! dit Manic.

Ça fait plus de 500 fois que je te dise d'arrêter d'entrer comme ça, dit Sonia.

Oh! Sœurette! Je sais mais comme disait maman...

Il ne faut jamais chasser le naturel sinon le naturel te chassera, disent les Insurrecsionics.

C'est vrai Manic!, dit Anthony.

Anthony, mon beau-frère, comment vas-tu?, dit Manic.

Bien, très bien, mon cher Manic, mais je vois que tu es pas tout seul, dit Anthony.

Et ouais, je vous présente Cyan, c'est ma petite-amie, je l'ai sauvé d'une attaque d'une bande de voyous, dit Manic.

Enchanté de faire vôtre connaissance Cyan, dit Anthony.

Merci, dit Cyan.

Après que Manic présentait sa petite-amie, Anthony et les autres présentaient Silver et Blaze, pendant que les hommes racontèrent encore l'histoire de Silver et Blaze, les filles préparent à manger. Alors que Blaze aidait les autres femmes, Amy dit :

Dis-moi, Blaze, il paraît que tu aimes Silver?

Hein? Pourquoi, tu me dis ça?, dit Blaze toute rouge.

Pas la peine de cacher , car je suis un détecteur d'amour et je sens que tu es amoureuse de Silver, dit Amy.

Mais...

Allez!, dit Sonia.

Bon, c'est vrai mais j'ai des sentiments mais je ne sais pas si Silver....

Ne t'inquiète pas, Tails avait des sentiments pour moi, et moi aussi, et puis nous avons un enfant et dans quelques mois je serais une deuxième fois maman.

Je sais, je sais..., dit Blaze.

Tout à coup, Silver passe dans la cuisine mais il s'arrête et il voit les filles mais d'un coup il regarde Blaze, de même pour Blaze, Silver rougit pareil pour Blaze, et Silver reprend ses esprits et il reparte dans la salle à manger avec les autres.

Tu vois!, dit Sonia à Blaze.

**Chapitre 4 : Un retour inattendue**

Le repas vient de commencer, Anthony s'inquiète au sujet de Shadow :

Mais où est-il?, dit Anthony.

Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri, il viendra, dit Sonia en le rassurant.

Au loin de la table, Silver n'avait pas faim, Blaze le regarda et elle dit :

Sa va, Silver? Tu n'as pas faim?

Non Blaze, je pense encore à Shadow, dit Silver d'un air triste.

Je sais, je sais, Silver, dit Blaze.

Après que Blaze ait fini sa phrase, il y a un flash-back, c'était le dernier combat de Shadow contre Abyss dans le futur.

Tu crois que c'est en m'empêchant que tu vas laisser tes amis sains et saufs, dit Abyss.

Oui, mais je sais ce que je vais faire.

Mouaaaaaahahahahahahahaha! Crois-tu que je vais marcher à ton petit jeu? C'est du bluff!!!

Tu verras si c'est du bluff, dit Shadow en souriant.

Shadow s'est mis à hurler en se concentrant de toute ses forces, une lueur rouge entoura le corps de Shadow et aussi de Abyss, les bracelets d'énergie de Shadow se sont retirer de ses bras et l'aura de Shadow grossissait encore et encore.

Je vais utiliser toute jusqu'à mon dernier ki! Je vais sauter cet endroit!, dit Shadow.

Tu vas sauter mon château? Si tu vas sauter le château, tu vas sauter avec, dit Abyss.

Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Mais je sais que tu subiras rien car tu es immortel mais je fais ça pour mes amis.

Hmmph! Pour tes amis, prêt à se sacrifier pour ses amis. Allez vas-y! Fais-le!

! CHAOS BLAST!

Une gigantesque explosion détruit le château et dans les alentours, fin du flash-back.

J'ai envie de revoir Shadow, une dernière fois.

Tout à coup, une lueur verte envahit la salle à manger, les autres se demandaient ce qui se passe, les enfants commençaient à s'inquiéter, mais Anthony et Sonic gardaient leurs sourires.

Mais que se passe t-il?, dit Knuckles.

Il arrive, dit Anthony en souriant.

Quoi?, dit Knuckles et les autres.

C'est lui, il est de retour, dit Sonic.

CHAOS CONTROL!

C'était Shadow. Tout le monde était heureux, Silver était bouche bée.

Shadow!, cria Tails.

Bonsoir, tout le monde, dit Shadow.

Content de te revoir, Shadow!, dit Sonic.

Shadow était content de nous voir il regarde dans les alentours et il voit deux personnes qui ne les connait pas et il dit :

Bonjour!

Shadow!, disent Blaze et Silver.

Tiens, comment connaissez-vous mon nom?, dit Shadow.

C'est que … euh, dit Silver.

Oui, dit Shadow d'un ton sérieux.

C'est que …, dit Blaze.

C'est qu'ils connaissaient ton nom car c'est moi qui leurs est dit ton nom, dit Anthony.

Ahh! Bien! Euh... excusez-moi pour le retard, dit Shadow.

Mais ce n'est pas grave, allez viens manger avec nous à côté des enfants, dit Sonia.

Ouais, ouais, tonton Shadow va manger avec nous, disent Shawn et Maria et les autres.

Oh là là!, dit Shadow d'un air souriant.

Les enfants étaient fier de manger avec Shadow, Silver et Blaze demandaient à Anthony, pourquoi Anthony n'a pas dit à Shadow la vraie histoire, mais Anthony leurs dit :

Si vous dîtes à Shadow la véritable histoire, il se peut que Shadow pensera de vous comme des fous, et y a des chances que le futur aurait changé et peut-être que sa mort serait plus tôt, dit Anthony.

D'accord, je comprends, dit Silver.

Okay, dit Blaze.

Allez venez faire la fête, dit Anthony.

Nos héros sont tous réunis pour la fête, ils mangèrent, les enfants s'amusaient avec Shadow, après le repas Anthony demandait à Tails et à Sonic et Manic et à sa femme Sonia de chanter pour faire danser les autres. Ils ont chanté la musique Thriller, New Day, Voices, His World, Sonic Boom, et pour finir une chanson romantique Break You Open, au moment que les Insurrecsionics chantaient ça les hommes dansaient avec leurs femmes, sauf Anthony Silver et Blaze, Anthony dit à Blaze :

Alors Blaze, tu ne veux pas danser avec Silver?

Ouais, mais..., dit Blaze en rougissant.

Allez pas de chichi, dit Anthony en poussant Blaze vers Silver.

Blaze a été poussé par Anthony mais elle est rattrapée par Silver.

Oh Silver, euh hé hé, sa va?, dit Blaze en mettant sa main derrière sa tête.

Oui, sa va tu veux... euh... danser... avec moi?, dit Silver en rougissant.

D'accord!, dit Blaze.

Silver danse avec Blaze, Anthony fier de voir ça il fait un clin d'œil à sa femme pour lui faire signe qu'il a réussi sa ''mission'', sa femme va le voir et lui félicite d'avoir donner un p'tit coup de pouce à Silver et à Blaze, et Sonia lui dit :

On danse?

Oui, je veux bien! (quelques secondes plus tard, il regarde Shadow et lui dit), Sa va Shadow?, dit Anthony.

Oui, sa va, dit Shadow d'un air dépressif en jouant avec les enfants mais en fait il disait une blague, il s'amuse vraiment il était heureux.

Je t'aime Sonia, dit Anthony.

Je t'aime Anthony, dit Sonia.

Après cette phrase Anthony embrassa Sonia par la bouche et cette soirée se termine un long et tendre baiser d'un roi et de la reine et de leurs amis.

Revenons au futur.

Julie et Randy reviennent de l'entraînement, Randy est essoufflé, de même pour Julie. Julie prépare à manger, Randy aide Julie, après ça Randy pose une question à Julie :

Tu sais, Julie, ça fait quand même longtemps que Silver et Blaze sont partis dans le passé, il serait peut-être temps, pour...

Je suis fatigué, on les appelleront demain, dit Julie.

Mais Julie, s'te plaît, s'te plaît, s'te plaît, dit Randy en sautillant.

Ah! D'accord! D'accord! Tu peux les appeler maintenant, dit Julie.

You-hou!, dit Randy en levant ses bras en l'air.

Ahh! Randy, dit Julie en bougeant sa tête de gauche à droite.

Randy prend une sorte de téléphone et appelle Blaze et Silver.

Allo!, dit Randy.

Allo!, dit Silver.

Silver?

Randy?

Comment tu vas?, dit Randy.

Bien, très bien, tu fais quoi de beau, dit Silver.

Ben, Julie m'a appris une technique.

Laquelle, Randy?

Le déplacement instantané!, dit Randy.

Quoi t'as réussi à maitriser cette technique, dit Silver surpris d'entendre ça.

Eh oui!

Je suis fier de toi, Randy.

Tu faisais quoi là?, dit Randy.

Ben, je suis dans la chambre d'amis avec Blaze.

Blaze est dans la même chambre?, dit Randy.

Oui, mais je suis dans la chambre d'ami où il y a au moins 100 lits.

Ah, d'accord! Tu peux passer Blaze s'il te plait?

OK! Blaze, c'est Randy et Julie, cria Silver.

Oui, j'arrive, dit Blaze.

Et Randy parla avec Blaze pendant un long moment, il demandait comment s'était le passé, s'ils avaient vu ses parents, qu'est-ce que Silver et Blaze ont fait sur cette journée, et aussi si ils ont vus Shadow, après ça c'était au tour de Julie de parler avec Blaze et Silver.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Julie éteignit le téléphone, et part dans la cuisine pour manger avec Randy. Après le repas,ils partent se coucher.

Le lendemain :

, bailla Randy. (il se lève et il voit que Julie n'est dans sa chambre il descend et il dit) Julie! (il va dans la cuisine) Julie! (il va dehors) Julie, où te caches-tu?

D'un coup, il s'arrêta et il voit Abyss et Raven qui tiennent Julie ligotée.

Tiens, tiens, tiens mais c'est nôtre Randy, dit Abyss.

Randy!!!!, cria Julie.

Julie!!!!, cria Randy.

La ferme, à moins que tu veuilles mourir, tout de suite, dit Abyss en mettant son articulé sur la tête de Julie.

Laissez-là!, hurla Randy.

Oh! tu crois ça?, dit Abyss d'un air menaçant.

Comment as-tu trouvé nôtre repaire?, dit Randy.

C'est moi, Randy, personne ne m'a vu, dit Raven.

Alors c'est pour ça que j'ai senti un mauvais pressentiment il y a quelque jour, dit Julie.

Et oui, hahahahahaha!, ricana Raven.

Vous êtes venu pour quoi?, dit Randy en serrant ses poings.

Mon pauvre Randy, tu te rappelles, il y a quelques jours, le dragon sacré, le dragon bleu...., et aussi vos amis qui sont partis dans le passé grâce aux émeraudes du chaos, dit Abyss.

Oh non!, dit Randy.

Et oui, tu vas prendre les émeraudes du chaos et tu vas m'y emmener à l'époque où vos amis sont partis il y a quelques jours, OK?, dit Abyss.

Et si je refuse?, dit Randy.

Oh! eh bien, je pense que mon acolyte va te fracasser en quelques secondes, dit Abyss.

Merci maître, dit Raven en lui faisant la révérence.

Tu crois que tu vas me fracasser en quelques secondes?, dit Randy.

Et oui, dit Raven.

On va voir, dit Randy en souriant.

Il y a eu un long silence, d'un coup Raven commence à attaquer, Randy pare le premier coup mais il n'arrive pas à parer le deuxième coup, Raven enchaîne les coups, Julie toujours ligotée reste sans voix, elle est obligée de regarder cette horreur, Abyss sourit avec fierté, de voir son acolyte en train d'enchaîner son ennemi, mais Randy sourit, Abyss s'arrêtait de sourire et se demander pourquoi Randy sourit, en fait Randy se retient depuis le début à ce moment-là Raven s'arrêta et il donna le coup de grâce mais Randy le retient et bloque les bras de Raven, il donna un coup de pied sur le menton et il commence à l'enchaîner, il l'enchaine encore et encore, il lui donne un coup de poing au ventre, le coup était tellement fort que ça le stoppa net d'un coup, il s'envola et il prépara sa boule de feu, il dit en hurlant :

WOLF ATTACK!

Oh non!, dit Raven.

L'attaque de Randy a touché Raven de plein fouet, que ça lui projeter aux arbres. Randy était fier de son attaque mais Raven n'est pas un combattant de première classe, il se lève et il reparte aussitôt à l'attaque, Randy pareil, chacun d'eux esquivent les attaques jusqu'à que Raven lui aveugle avec la technique du soleil, et il recule il lance plusieurs boules de feu, mais Randy survit de cette attaque, il se lève, il s'en va pour continuer le combat, pendant quelques minutes, Raven a l'avantage mais Randy n'a pas dit son dernier mot, Randy a réussi à parer le coup de pied de Raven et le contre en lui jetant quelques boules de feu, il recule et il se concentre, Raven continue le combat malgré la fatigue, il aperçoit Randy et part pour lui donner un coup de poing mais Randy l'a vu venir, donc il le regarda attentivement, il positionne ses mains, Raven s'arrête et lui demande :

Qu'est ce que tu fais?

Une technique que j'ai appris tout seul, dit Randy en souriant.

Haha! Et c'est quoi?, dit Raven.

Tu vas voir, dit Randy.

Tu crois que je vais me laisser faire?, dit Raven.

Quoique tu fasses, le combat sera fini, dit Randy.

Raven essaya de le foncer mais Randy commence à bouger ses mains, et quand il bouge ses mains vers lui, il bloqua Raven, Raven est incapable de bouger, Randy est fier, Abyss surpris de voir ça, de même pour Julie.

C'est quoi ça?, dit Abyss.

Randy, mais qu'est ce que tu fais?, dit Julie d'un air inquiet.

La meute du loup!, dit Randy.

Quoi?, dit Raven inquiet d'entendre le nom de cette attaque.

Randy fonça vers Raven et lui enchaîna de toute ses forces, Abyss est inquiet de voir Raven tabassé par Randy. Raven ne peut rien faire, Randy a l'avantage et il dit :

Ne t'inquiète pas, Julie! J'arrive pour te sauver!

Oh Randy! Bien joué!, dit Julie.

Adieu Raven!, dit Randy en le donnant le coup de grâce.

Randy prend de l'élan et il dit :

La Morsure du loup!

À ce moment qu'il allait l'achever, Abyss fonça vers Randy et il lui enchaîna de coups de poing, Abyss lui dit :

Hahahahahaha! Tu crois que j'allais me laissait à ne rien faire, hein?

Monstre!, dit Randy.

Allez passons aux choses sérieuse!, dit Abyss.

Abyss prend Randy comme un sac de pomme de terre, il le positionne en lui faisant un marteau-pilon.

Lâche-moi!, dit Randy.

Prends ça! Tombstone Piledriver!, ricana Abyss.

Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!, cria Randy.

RANDY!, cria Julie.

Abyss a réussi son coup, le coup était tellement fort que il y a eu une énorme crevasse. Raven réussi à être sur pied malgré les coups qu'il a eu, Julie toujours ligotée, se demande si Randy va bien.

Dans la crevasse, on voit Abyss qui se lève, qui sourit de voir Randy gravement blessé, il le regarde, et il dit :

Hum hum hum, mon pauvre Randy, je reconnais que tu as du potentiel, mais pas assez pour me vaincre, hahahahahaha!

Merci...maître Abyss!, dit Raven essoufflé.

Ce n'est rien, Raven, allez lève-toi, et va chercher Julie!, dit Abyss d'un ton ferme.

Bien maître, dit Raven.

Abyss prend Randy dans ses bras et le pose dans un coin pour qu'il se récupère, Abyss le regarde et il dit :

Je veux pas que tu meurs maintenant, car j'ai besoin de toi pour plus tard.

Randy est gravement blessé, malgré l'effort de tout à l'heure, il ne peut rien faire. Raven va voir Julie, de même pour Abyss.

Alors Julie, où sont les émeraudes du chaos?, dit Raven.

Je dirais rien!, dit Julie.

Ah oui? Et si je faisais ça, dit Abyss en pointant le doigt artificiel vers Randy.

Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?, dit Julie.

Oh rien, je vais lui abréger ses souffrances, dit Abyss.

Si j'étais toi je lui dirais tout de suite, l'endroit où tu as caché les émeraudes du chaos, dit Raven d'un air prétentieux.

3.................2..............1, dit Abyss d'un air menaçant.

D'accord, d'accord, tu as gagné Abyss, je vais te dire où sont les émeraudes du chaos, dit Julie d'un air soumis.

Hahahahahaha, tu vois quand tu veux, dit Abyss en abaissant sa main artificielle où il allait en finir avec Randy.

Détachez-moi, je vais vous y emmener!, dit Julie.

Julie n'est plus ligotée grâce à Raven, Julie montre l'endroit où les émeraudes du chaos sont cachées. Elle donne les émeraudes à Abyss, Abyss fier d'avoir les émeraudes, il dit :

! Oui, ça y est, ma vengeance a sonné, il me reste plus qu'à aller dans le passé et détruire Mobius.

Oh Maître Abyss, c'est un jour glorieux pour nous, dit Raven.

Abyss jeta les émeraudes en l'air, ces derniers s'évitent dans les airs, et il dit :

Contrôle du chaos!

Les émeraudes commencèrent à s'illuminer, après ça, un portail fit son apparition, Abyss dit :

Anthony, Silver et les autres, prenez garde! Abyss ''The Dark Hedgehog'' est dans la place et il détruira tout sur son passage, HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Abyss va dans le portail, de même pour Raven, Julie était obligé d'y aller. Tout le monde sont partis sauf Randy, le portail commençait à fermer, Randy commence à bouger et il dit :

Hah hah hah hah hah hah hah, il faut...que...que je pré....vienne...les autres.

Pendant ce temps, dans le passé.

6 mois se sont écoulés, Silver s'améliore de jours en jours, de même pour Blaze et aussi pour les autres.

Assez pour aujourd'hui, on va se reposer, pour prendre le déjeuner, dit Anthony.

Bien Roi Anthony, disent Silver et Blaze.

Anthony et les autres sortent de la salle d'entraînement, pendant ce temps au loin du château de Mobius, un portail fit son apparition, c'étaient Abyss, Raven et Julie, ils sortent du portail. Abyss regarde dans les horizons, il renifle et il dit :

C'est une belle journée pour détruire Mobius, dit Abyss.

Oui maître Abyss.

Espèce de monstre, dit Julie en giflant Abyss et en utilisant une technique de ninja.

Il y avait de la fumée, Abyss regagnât la vue, de même pour Raven, Abyss voit que Julie a réussi à s'enfuir, Raven déçu, dit à Abyss :

Maître Abyss, elle a réussi à s'échapper, il faut intervenir avant....

NON!, coupa Abyss.

Maître?, dit Raven.

Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon on a les émeraudes du chaos, et qu'elle prévienne Mobius, elle va paniquer les habitants de Mobius.

J'ai compris, maître Abyss, dit Raven.

Allez, viens goûter la puissance des émeraudes du chaos, dit Abyss.

Les émeraudes commencèrent à s'illuminer, la puissance de Raven et d'Abyss ont augmenté, après la transformation les émeraudes perdirent leurs couleurs, Abyss content de cette transformation, garda son calme, il y a eu un long silence, et puis Abyss commença à hurler.

!

Son hurlement a fait des ravages, il y a eu une énorme onde de choc, cette onde a fait des kilomètres, que même Blaze est tombé malgré qu'elle est loin de Abyss, et aussi l'onde de choc allait vers le château de Mobius. Blaze très surprise de cette onde de choc se dit :

Oh non, il faut que je prévienne et vite!

Dans le château, Anthony et les autres ont entendu le cri d'Abyss, Anthony inquiet se demande ce qui se passe, il va au terrasse, et il dit :

C'était quoi ce bruit?

Papa? J'ai peur!, dit Shawn.

Oui, papa, ajouta Maria.

Je connais cette voix, dit Silver.

C'est qui?, demanda Anthony.

C'est Abyss!, dit Blaze en croisant ses bras.

Abyss? Il est déjà là!?, dit Anthony d'un air étonné.

Oui, mais pourquoi?, dit Silver.

À mon avis, il sait passer quelque chose de grave avec Julie et Randy, dit Blaze.

D'accord, nous devons arrêter Abyss, tout de suite!, dit Anthony.

Anthony est inquiet, il va voir sa femme et il dit :

Chéri, vite va dans la salle secrète avec les enfants.

Anthony, tu vas te battre contre ce monstre, dit Sonia inquiète.

Écoute Sonia, tu es l'être qui m'est très chère, de même pour Shawn et pour Maria, et je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, tu comprends?, dit Anthony.

Je t'aime Anthony!, dit Sonia.

Je t'aime aussi Sonia!, dit Anthony.

Anthony et Sonia s'embrassent, après le baiser, Sonia part avec les enfants, Anthony regarde Silver et Blaze et il abaisse sa tête pour leurs faire comprendre qu'il est temps de partir.

**Chapitre 5 : Le combat entre le bien et le mal**

Anthony, Silver et Blaze se séparent pour aller chercher du renfort. Anthony est parti voir Tails, Silver est parti voir Sonic, Blaze est parti voir Knuckles et Rouge. Anthony fait le compte, il voit Sonic, Tails, Knuckles et Rouge, mais il se rend compte que Shadow n'était pas là.

Où est Shadow?, dit Anthony.

Je ne sais pas, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait dit qu'il allait au cimetière, faire une prière à Maria, dit Knuckles.

Oh non, il faut le retrouver tout de suite, dit Anthony.

D'accord, allez on y va, dit Sonic.

Au moment que Sonic a fini sa phrase, une personne commence à crier en disant :

SILVER........BLAZE!!!!!!!!!!

C'est qui?, dit Rouge.

Cette personne continue encore sa course, et elle arrive à destination et elle dit :

Silver, Blaze, je suis si contente de vous voir!

Julie!!, dit Blaze.

C'est qui cette jeune femme?, dit Tails.

C'est Julie, c'est un membre des Freedom Fighters.

C'est une personne de Mobius, mais dans le futur, dit Silver.

Ah! je comprends, dit Knuckles.

Que s'est-il passé? Où est Randy? Il va bien?, dit Blaze très inquiète.

Randy est gravement blessé, et Abyss, il est...., dit Julie.

Tout à coup, une gigantesque explosion fit son apparition, tout les habitants de Mobius paniquent, les parents recherchent leurs enfants malgré la panique dans Mobius, nos héros sont surpris de cette explosion.

Que s'est-il passé?, dit Sonic.

Vite! Il faut sauver ces habitants, dit Anthony.

D'accord!, dirent les autres.

Nos héros essaient de sauver les pauvres habitants, après cette rescousse, tous les habitants sont sauvés. Nos héros regardent autour d'eux mêmes pour voir si Abyss était là, Tails voit une personne avec sa cape, mais il ne voit rien car il y avait de la fumée, il dit :

C'est qui cette personne?

Cette personne cachée dans les buées, lève sa main et pointe vers eux, et tout à coup une boule de feu sortit de sa main et fonça vers nos héros, la boule va vers Tails mais Silver arrive à temps, il se met devant Tails, allonge ses bras, il hurla :

Bouclier!

Il a crée un bouclier, la boule de feu toucha le bouclier et il y a eu une explosion, après cette explosion, Tails dit à Silver :

Merci, Silver!

De rien!, dit Tails.

Qui a jeté cette boule de feu?, dit Rouge.

La personne va se dévoiler, la fumée commence à disparaître, cette personne s'était Abyss.

Abyss!, dit Silver.

C'est lui, Abyss?, dit Sonic.

Oui, répondit Blaze.

Tiens, tiens, c'est mon ami Silver, dit Abyss.

Ordure!, dit Silver en serrant ses dents et ses poings.

Oh, je suis flatté, dit Abyss.

Je dirais même plus très flatté mon maître, dit Raven.

C'est qui lui?, dit Knuckles.

Je suis Raven, bras droit d'Abyss et aussi combattant de haut niveau.

Je voudrais bien voir ça, dit Knuckles.

Tu me défis? Espèce de tomate à poil rouge, dit Raven en insultant Knuckles.

Oh non, il a dit, dit Sonic en mettant sa main sur sa tête.

Tu m'as traité de tomate à poil rouge, dit Knuckles avec ses yeux remplis de flammes.

Espèce de tomate à poil rouge, tomate à poil rouge, dit Raven en pointant son doigt vers Knuckles.

J'en fais une affaire personnelle, dit Knuckles en s'énervant.

Je crois que ça va mal finir, dit Anthony.

Abyss, donc c'est toi qui nous a tué dans le futur, dit Anthony.

Ha, je vois, ils t'ont mis au courant, ce n'est pas grave, je vais finir maintenant, dit Abyss.

Abyss, espèce de monstre, je vais en finir, maintenant, dit Silver.

Calme-toi!, dit Anthony.

Je te conseille d'écouter ton ami, car ça serait dommage que tu finisses comme Randy, !, ricana Abyss.

Ordure!, dit Silver.

Allez, venez!, dit Abyss.

OK!, dit Anthony.

Raven va dans un coin pour éviter de gêner son maître, Knuckles le suit, Abyss retire sa cape, la cape s'emporte à cause du vent, Anthony et les autres se mettent en rang, il y a un long silence, regard contre regard, Abyss part à l'assaut, Anthony fonça vers lui, mais Silver doubla Anthony, Silver n'a pas digérer ce que Abyss vienne de dire tout à l'heure, Anthony lui dit :

Silver, non!

Silver prépare son poing, et toucha Abyss mais c'était un clone, Silver est surpris, Abyss profite cette occasion pour donner un coup de poing à Silver, Silver est touché et donc projeté à cause de l'attaque d'Abyss, mais il est rattrapé grâce à Sonic. Anthony essaie d'enchaîner Abyss, mais il esquive à chaque fois que Anthony attaque, Rouge et Tails partent aider Anthony, mais rien ne change pour Abyss car même à trois Abyss esquive les attaques de corps à corps, Abyss s'arrête de bouger, il allonge ses bras où ça pointe vers Tails et Rouge, un rayon sort de chaque main d'Abyss, les rayons touchèrent Tails et Rouge, après Abyss donne un coup de genou sur le menton d'Anthony, tous les trois se sont projetés, Blaze arrive par surprise, et elle dit :

Flamme magique!

La flamme toucha Abyss, il y a de la fumée, mais Abyss n'a rien senti, il lui donne un coup pied retourné à Blaze que ça la projeté, Abyss continue son pas de course, au loin Julie se prépare à l'attaque, elle court ensuite elle saute, et elle tend son bras et lance des kunaïs mais Abyss les esquive, Julie est surprise, Abyss donne un coup de pied à l'arrière du genou, pendant que Julie est sur le point de tomber, Abyss donne un coup de pied dans le ventre pour que Julie soit projeté, Julie tomba par terre, Abyss regarde Julie par terre, il regarde Julie comme si c'était sa proie, il part pour le Hell's Kick, il fonça vers Julie mais Sonic et Silver part pour protéger Julie, mais Abyss continue encore de courir et il fait un coup de corde à linge à Sonic et à Silver dans chaque bras d'Abyss. Après cette attaque, Abyss continue de foncer, Julie essaie de se dégager, mais il était trop tard, son coup de pied a été porter, Julie est projetée dans les airs et Abyss prépare sa boule de feu et il crie :

APOCAPLYSE BLAST!

La boule de feu toucha Julie et ça la projetée dans les airs, elle est percutée de mur en mur, tout le monde est surpris de cette puissance, Anthony se relève et il dit :

Quelle puissance! Mais je n'ai pas encore utilisé ma dernière carte.

Pendant ce temps, Raven et Knuckles se battent encore depuis le début, personne n'a été touché depuis le début de leur combat, et Raven dit à Knuckles :

Tu sais je reconnais que tu es un excellent combattant, mais la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que mon maître Abyss est plus fort que moi, et je dirais même plus, 100 fois plus fort que moi, donc tu n'auras aucune chance de le vaincre et aussi de me vaincre, haahaha!

Tu sais mon petit, je reconnais que tu es un dur à cuire, plus quelqu'un est fort plus ça me motive, tu sais Raven, tu me connais mal, car je te réserve des surprise, dit Knuckles.

Ils attaquent toujours de corps à corps, depuis le début, Knuckles lui donne le premier coup de poing, Knuckles recule et part foncer Raven, mais Raven esquive et plane dans les airs et il lança des boules de feu sur Knuckles, il y a une terrible explosion, Raven pense que Knuckles est mort, mais tout à coup son détecteur de ki, capte le ki de Knuckles, à 1 mètre de hauteur.

Quoi?, dit Raven.

Il regarde dans les airs, et Knuckles est près de Raven, il croise ses mains, l'une sur l'autre, pour faire la prise du marteau, Knuckles le frappe, mais Raven reprend ses esprits, il l'enchaine Knuckles, après l'enchainement, ils reculent et Knuckles se dit qu'il doit utiliser le Makkenkosappo.

Raven sourit, Knuckles se demande pourquoi sourit-il? Raven leva sa tête en l'air comme si il prenait de l'élan, et là il ouvre sa bouche et une énorme rayon sortait sa bouche, Knuckles était surpris mais comme cette attaque le surprend, ça le touchait, et ça le projetait.

Raven ferma sa bouche, et il dit en souriant :

Fallait pas me sous-estimé.

Mais le détecteur détecte toujours la puissance de Knuckles, il regarde au loin, il voit Knuckles qui est légèrement touché au bras gauche. Knuckles le regarde et il sourit, de même pour Raven. Knuckles fonça sur Raven, de même pour Raven qui fonça sur Knuckles, tous les deux s'approchent de plus en plus vite et ils prennent de l'élan pour leur poing, et là tous les frappent en même temps mais sur les poings, le choc était tellement dévastatrice que il y a une terrible éblouissement.

Revenons au futur.

Randy est toujours mal en point, il arrive de ramper jusqu'à la table, ensuite il voit le talkie-walkie, il prend le talkie-walkie, il essaie de rejoindre quelqu'un.

Allo! Ici, Randy, est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un?

Dans le passé, dans le château d'Anthony, Sonia et Cosmo prennent les enfants pour les mettre en sécurité dans la salle secrète.

Les enfants, venez les enfants, il faut aller dans la salle secrète, dit Sonia.

Sonia, il manque mon enfant Chris! Il est où?, dit Cosmo très inquiète.

Chris!, cria Sonia.

Chris, ou es-tu?, cria Cosmo.

Pendant que Sonia et Cosmo cherchent Chris, dans la chambre d'ami, Chris était là, il chercher sa mère, mais quand tout à coup, cet enfant entend un drôle de bruit, ce bruit c'était le talkie-walkie de Silver.

Allo, ici Randy, est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un?

Ho! C'est un jouet! Ouais!

Il prend le talkie-walkie, et il sort de la chambre, et part à la recherche de sa mère.

5 minutes plus tard...

Sonia trouva Chris, mais elle voit que Chris a le talkie-walkie de Silver. Elle ramène Chris avec les autres enfant dans la salle secrète. Sonia voit que quelqu'un parle au talkie-walkie.

Allo! Ici, Randy, est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un?

Oui, Randy, ici Sonia?

Bon....bonjour Sonia, est ce que Silver est là?, dit Randy.

Non, malheureusement, Abyss est là, il n'y a que moi, dit Sonia.

Bon, écoutez-moi, je suis très blessé, il faut que vous m'aidez, dit Randy.

Je peux vous aider, dite moi ce que je doive faire?, dit Sonia.

Voilà, pour commencer, il faut chercher les émeraudes du chaos du passé, car Abyss nous les a volé.

Ah! Je comprends, je sais où elles sont, je vais aller les chercher.

Sonia cherche les émeraudes du chaos, elle les a trouvé, et elle dit :

Ça y est! Je les ai!

Très bien! Il faut que vous créer un portail pour que je vienne dans vôtre époque, dit Randy.

OK! Contrôle du chaos!

Les émeraudes commencèrent à s'illuminer, après ça ,un portail fit son apparition, Randy voit ce portail, il dit :

Super!

Revenons au combat avec Abyss, Anthony va voir Abyss et lui dit :

Et toi là!

Abyss se retourne, il voit Anthony, Sonic et Tails.

Je vous attends, dit Abyss en souriant.

Je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot!, dit Anthony.

Anthony se concentra, et garda son sang-froid, mais sa colère l'envahisse et le transforma en Super Saïyen, Sonic se transforma grâce aux émeraude du chaos du futur, et Tails libère sa puissance cachée. Silver vient aussi est se transforme grâce aux émeraude du chaos.

Oh! Très impressionnant!

À l'attaque, cria Anthony.

Anthony part à l'assaut, il attaque en premier avec son coup de poing, mais Abyss l'esquive, Sonic attaque en deuxième, comme Abyss esquive le coup de poing d'Anthony, il n'avait pas le temps esquiver le coup de pied de Sonic, il le toucha, puis vient au tour de Tails qui l'attaqua, Tails l'enchaine avec des coups de poing, et coups de pied, ensuite il termine son enchaînement avec un uppercut sur le menton d'Abyss, le coup était tellement fort que ça le projette dans les airs, Silver avec son pouvoir de télékinésie, il prend des roches, pour les lancer sur Abyss, ça le toucha, il tomba fortement sur le sol. Abyss se relève, il regarde Anthony et les autres, il dit :

! Je l'admets vos forces sont supérieures par rapport à la mienne, mais j'ai utilisé que la moitié de ma puissance.

Vas-y! J'attends ça depuis le début, dit Anthony avec un sourire.

Tu l'auras voulu, ton envie te causera ta perte et aussi de tes amis, dit Abyss.

Je suis prêt à sacrifier ma vie pour mes amis, ma femme, et mes enfants, dit Anthony.

Abyss se concentra, il commence à hurler, sa puissance commence à grandir, il y a un tremblement de terre, Anthony sont surpris de la force d'Abyss car elle dépasse celles des héros. Pendant ce temps, Rouge et Blaze aident Julie, malgré le tremblement de terre elles essaient d'aller dans le château de Mobius pour la protéger et pour qu'elle se fasse soigner.

Il faut se dépêche, et vite!, dit Rouge.

Oui, dit Blaze.

Elles partent à toute vitesse, au loin du champ de bataille, Raven et Knuckles se battent encore et encore mais ils s'arrêtent car le tremblement de terre les empêchaient de se battre, Knuckles se dit :

Pourquoi il y a un tremblement de terre?

Ça y est, sa puissance est à son maximum. HAHAHAHAHA! C'est la fin de tes amis, dit Raven.

Il ne faut pas baisser ta garde, dit Knuckles.

Knuckles fonça vers Raven, il lui fait un coup de pied dans le visage, Raven est projeté en arrière, Knuckles se met debout, il met deux doigts de sa main droite sur le front, il se concentra, Raven arrive à se maintenir il le regarda, il dit :

Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?

!

Mon détecteur détecte une puissance incroyable! C'est quoi?, dit Raven.

Sur les deux doigts de Knuckles, il y a une lueur violet, il regarde Raven, il sourit.

Tiens, prends-ça! MAKKENKOSAPPO!!!!, dit Knuckles.

Oh non! RAYON DE LA MORT!, cria Raven.

Knuckles pointa ses deux doigts sur Raven, un rayon de couleur violet va vers Raven, ce dernier ouvre sa bouche, et un rayon sortait de sa bouche, les deux rayons s'avancèrent et se touchèrent l'une contre l'autre, il y a une énorme boule de feu au milieu des deux rayons, tous les deux donnèrent leur puissance au maximum, Knuckles ne lâche pas, de même pour Raven.

Pendant ce temps, Abyss a terminé sa transformation, Anthony est très surpris, Abyss sourit et dit à ses ennemis :

Bien! Passons aux choses sérieuses!

Abyss fonça vers Anthony et lui donne un coup de poing, Anthony est touché mais il se ressaisit et lui donne un coup de pied mais Abyss n'a rien senti, Abyss lui jeta une boule de feu, Anthony est touché et projeté du champ de bataille. Silver et les autres partent pour frapper Abyss, mais Abyss esquive les coups et les contre-attaque avec des coups de poing et avec des boules de feu.

Au loin du champ de bataille d'Abyss, Knuckles combattent toujours avec Raven, Knuckles n'a plus la force de continuer, le rayon de Raven s'approche de plus en plus vers Knuckles, Raven dit à Knuckles :

C'est dommage, de voir une tomate à poil rouge mourir, ce n'est pas grave, je vais abréger tes souffrances, Mouaaaaaahahahahahahahaha!

J'suis fichu, dit Knuckles.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un fait son apparition, il apparaît devant Raven, grâce à une technique, c'était Randy.

RANDY? Que fais-tu là?, dit Raven très surpris de le voir.

Randy lui donna un coup de poing, que Raven est projeté dans les airs, Randy regarde Knuckles et lui dit en criant :

Vas-y, achève le, MAINTENANT!

Merci, MAKKENKOSAPPO!!!, cria Knuckles.

SOKIDAN!!!, cria Randy.

Le rayon violet va vers Raven et un rayon sortit de la main de Randy et va dans la direction de Raven et les rayons touchèrent Raven de plein fouet.

NOOOOOON! Je vous hais!, dit Raven.

Il y a une explosion, après cette explosion, Randy regarde Knuckles, et il sourit, Knuckles sourit à son tour, d'un coup Knuckles tomba par terre car il est à bout d souffle, Randy part le voir, il lui dit :

Ça va?

Ouais, mais il m'a fait utiliser tout mon énergie, dit Knuckles.

Je sais mais c'était un dur à cuire, dit Randy.

Ouais!, dit Knuckles.

Knuckles, essoufflé de son combat, s'évanouit, Randy le rattrape et le pause dans un coin, il regarde et il dit :

Tu mérites du repos! (il regarde Abyss et il dit) Tenez-bon les amis j'arrive!

Il part à la rescousse des ses amis.

Pendant qu'il part, Abyss continue d'enchaîner nos héros, Silver part attaquer Abyss, il lui donne un coup de pied, mais Abyss le retient et il le fait dégager dans les airs, Abyss le poursuit, Silver se retient, Abyss le regarde, il prépare une boule de feu, il la jette sur Silver, Silver est prêt à la parer, mais au moment que la boule est à quelques centimètres de Silver, la boule tomba par terre, Silver regarde Abyss, ce dernier riait car en fait il savait ce qu'il allait faire, la boule était destinée aux autres qui s'essaient de se lever, Silver a vu la supercherie donc il se dépêche de rattraper la boule éviter l'explosion sur ses amis, par miracle il arrive à temps grâce à son main droite, il toucha la boule, et il la dégage dans les airs, ensuite il allonge ses bras comme il faisait la croix de Jésus, et il crie :

!

Un bouclier fit son apparition devant Silver, la boule explosa, l'onde choc toucha le bouclier, après l'explosion le bouclier de Silver a protégé les amis de Silver, mais Silver n'en pouvait plus car il n'avait plus de force, Abyss le regarde et il dit :

C'est TERMINÉ!

Il prépara sa boule de feu, il la lança, Silver à genoux, se dit :

Je suis fichu!

Au moment que la boule allait toucher Silver, une boule verte toucha la boule d'Abyss, cette boule a sauvé tout le monde :

C'était quoi?, dit Abyss.

Il regarde au loin dans un immeuble de même pour nos héros, il y a une main qui tient une rose rouge, ensuite on voit un hérisson noir, c'était Super Shadow.

Eh bien, quelle surprise!, dit Abyss en souriant.

Hum, alors c'est toi Abyss qui m'aurai tué?

Comment le sais-tu? Ah, je suppose que Silver t'a raconté...., dit Silver.

Non! C'est l'esprit de Maria qui m'a raconté cette histoire, dit Shadow en regardant la rose, et aussi en la reniflant.

Shadow!, dirent les autres.

Je suis là mes amis, dit Shadow.

Allez viens!, dit Abyss.

Maria! Je vais me battre pour protéger Mobius, et pour sauver ton esprit, dit Shadow en regardant le ciel.

Shadow lâcha la rose et partit à l'attaque, il enchaîne Abyss, il lance des boules de feu, il l'enchaine avec des coups de poing, et de coup de pied,, mais Abyss est plus fort, il prend Shadow en l'étranglant, il lui fait un Chokeslam dans les airs jusqu'au sol, après Abyss lâcha sa main, et il lança plein de boules de feu sur Shadow, Shadow hurlait, criait, Sonic part aider Shadow, mais Abyss l'a vu venir, il le contra et lui jette une boule de feu, Abyss arrête de jeter les boules de feu sur Shadow, il se retire et il regarde tout le monde et il dit :

Hahahahahaha! Qui peut vraiment m'arrêter?

Moi, cria Randy.

Quoi?, dit Abyss.

Randy part à l'attaque, il plaque Abyss, ce dernier tombe parterre, Randy l'enchaine, Abyss ne le contre pas car il est surprit de voir Randy dans cette époque.

Tu croyais que j'étais dans le monde des morts?, dit Randy en continuant son enchaînement.

Certes, je l'admets, tu es fort,... très fort, mais cela ne va pas m'empêcher de te mettre une bonne raclée, dit Abyss.

Il retient les bras de Randy, il lui donne un coup de boule, après il enchaîne avec des coups de poing, et il lui jette une boule de feu, Randy est projeté, mais Shadow, Sonic et Anthony prennent la relève, Anthony prépare sa boule de feu, de même pour Sonic et Shadow, la lueur bleue apparaît dans la main d'Anthony, il lui jette en criant :

SONIC-BOMB!!!!!!!

Ensuite, Sonic et Shadow crient à leur tour :

Contrôle du chaos!

Les trois boules de feu touchèrent Abyss, mais pour lui ça lui fait aucun effet, Anthony est bouche bée, de même pour les hérissons, Abyss rigole et il avance, mais Anthony ne recule pas, il le regarde droit dans les yeux, Abyss lui dit :

Tes coups sont minables!

Je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot, dit Anthony en gardant son calme.

Tu crois que tu peux m'arrêter?, dit Abyss.

Non, je ne peux t'arrêter, mais nous allons t'arrêter, dit Anthony.

Oh, tu crois?, dit Abyss.

Abyss prend Anthony par la gorge, Sonic et Shadow sont surpris de l'attaque d'Abyss, Abyss les regarde, Shadow lui dit :

Je vais t'aider, Anthony!

Plus Shadow avançait, plus Abyss continue à étrangler Anthony de plus en plus fort.

Un pas de plus, il meurt!, dit Abyss.

Zut!, dit Sonic.

Ne vous en faites pour moi!, dit Anthony.

Abyss continue encore à l'étrangler, il regarde Anthony en train de se débattre, Abyss savoure ce moment, pour Abyss, Anthony est sa proie, le regard de Abyss est de plus en plus vicieux, comme une vipère. Abyss dit à haute voix :

Alors? Qui m'arrêter maintenant?

Tout à coup, un rayon violet toucha la joue d'Abyss, au moment de l'impact Abyss relâcha Anthony, Shadow et Sonic profitent cette occasion pour aider Anthony. Nos héros reculent pour que Anthony puisse récupérer son souffle, Abyss se demandait pour savoir qui est le responsable.

Qui a fait ça?, dit Abyss en mettant sa main sur sa joue pour cette blessure se cicatrise vite.

Si tu touches encore une fois à mon frère, mon mari et à mes amis, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure, dit une personne.

Je la reconnais cette voix, c'est..., dit Sonic.

Abyss regarde au loin de même pour nos héros, et ils voient un piano-pistolet et une batterie, c'étaient Sonia et Manic.

Sonia!, cria Anthony avec une telle joie.

Sonia, Manic, pourquoi?, dit Sonic.

Et frérot, n'oublie pas que tous les trois nous sommes les Insurrecsionics, dit Manic.

Hé hé!, rigola Sonic.

Sonia, les enfants?, dit Anthony.

Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont avec les autres et ils sont surveillés par Cosmo, Amy, Blaze et Rouge., dit Sonia en le rassurant.

Abyss vert de rage, commença à s'énerver, il dit :

Vous me faites perdre mon temps, JE VAIS VOUS DÉTRUIRE, MAINTENANT!

Mais au moment qu'il a fini sa phrase, Tails arrive par surprise et donna un gros coup de poing dans l'estomac d'Abyss, le point de Tails avait une lueur bleue, Tails regarde méchamment Abyss, il lui dit :

Ignoble monstre! VA AU DIABLE !!

Le poing était tellement fort que le ventre d'Abyss s'est ouvert, et ça la projeté.

C'est pas possible! Comment a t-il fait pour avoir une telle force?, cria Abyss.

Bien joué, Tails!, dit Shadow.

Abyss cracha du sang, le ventre est ouvert, mais Abyss s'en fiche de cette douleur, et il dit en criant :

Je vais vous TUEEEEEER!

Abyss leva son bras artificiel en l'air, une lueur noir entoura sa main artificielle, Anthony voit une grosse boule de feu qui sort de la main d'Abyss, Anthony le regarda, et fait la position du Kaméahméah.

KA...MÉ....AH.....MÉ......AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Abyss jeta la boule en disant :

APOCAPLYSE BLAST!

Le rayon d'Anthony toucha la boule d'Abyss, mais la boule est tellement grosse que ça l'approche du sol, mais Anthony ne lâche pas le morceau, Tails part l'aider et il dit :

Un coup de main? (il se prépare) KAMÉAHMÉAAHH!

Le rayon de Tails toucha aussi la boule d'Abyss, mais la puissance d'Abyss est toujours supérieure, Sonic et Shadow viennent aider Anthony et Tails.

On est là, Anthony, dit Sonic.

On va t'aider, dit Shadow.

Sonic et Shadow se prépare pour le Kaméahméah.

KA...MÉ....AH.....MÉ......AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!, crièrent les deux hérissons.

Les vagues déferlante touchèrent la boule de feu, grâce aux hérissons, la chance tourne à leurs faveur, car la boule commencent à être dévier, ils essaient de la renvoyer vers Abyss.

Mais Abyss a vu que sa boule commencent à être dévier, alors il jette des petites boules de feu pour que la boule de plus en plus puissante.

!, ria Abyss.

La boule grossit de plus en plus et elle descendit de plus en plus vite, mais Anthony et les autres ne baissent pas es bras.

Donnez votre maximum!, dit Anthony aux autres.

Oui, disent les autres.

Sonia et Manic viennent aussi pour aider les autres, Randy les rejoint aussi.

J'arrive mon chéri!, dit Sonia.

On a pas la puissance comme vous mais nos médaillons peuvent nous aider, dit Manic.

Merci, les amis!, dit Tails.

Manic met le médaillon de Sonic autour du cou, tout à coup les trois se mettent à s'illuminer, un rayon de couleur vert, rose et bleu se combinent pour former un gros rayon et part dans la direction de la grosse boule, Randy arrive et dit :

Je vais aider!!!

Merci, dit Sonic.

SOKIDAN!!!

Le rayon de Randy toucha la boule, tout les rayons de nos héros sont toujours sur la boule de feu. Les rayons ont l'avantage par rapport à la boule de feu, mais Abyss savoure ce moment car il les fait jouer, ça le fait rire.

Au loin Silver se réveille, fatigué à cause de son bouclier voit ce spectacle, il voit que ces amis sont en danger, il se dit :

J'arrive les amis! Tenez bon!

Silver part tout de suite aider ses amis, pendant ce temps Anthony et les autres encore et encore, Abyss jette encore des petites boules de feu, mais quand Abyss jette une petite boule de feu, elle ne touche pas la grosse boule, elle est figée, Abyss est surpris, il essaie de jeter trois boules de feu, mais les trois boules de feu sont figées, Abyss se demande ce qui se passe, il regarde au loin, il voit Silver, en fait c'est lui qui figeait les boules de feu, Abyss lui dit :

Sale morveux!

Je sais mais c'est terminé POUR TOI!

Silver jette les boules de feu sur Abyss, Abyss est touché de plein fouet, Silver a tout donné, donc il tomba parterre, Abyss a été déconcentrer à cause de Silver, alors voit que c'est le moment d'en finir avec Abyss une bonne fois pour toute.

C'EST LE MOMENT, ON Y VA!, dit Anthony.

!, crièrent les autres.

Les rayons touchèrent la boule, grâce à Silver, Abyss n'a pas le temps de se concentrer, donc la grosse est détruit, et les rayons des héros se combinent en un gros rayon, Abyss dit un ton effrayant :

Vous ne m'impressionnez pas!

Abyss jette trois boules de feu, mais le rayon les fait dévier, et continue sa route vers Abyss, Abyss voit que c'est trop tard de partir, alors il forme un bouclier mais le rayon passa à travers le bouclier d'Abyss, et le rayon a finalement touché Abyss.

Maudit soit les Freedom Fighters! Je vous hais! JE VOUS HAIS!!!, dit Abyss avant qu'il se désintègre.

Abyss s'est détruit, désintégré, nos héros ont vu l'explosion, après l'explosion nos héros sont heureux d'avoir tué Abyss, Anthony est essoufflé de même pour les autres.

Ouf! Je suis crevé!, dit Anthony.

Ouais!, dit Shadow.

Je n'en peux plus, dit Sonic.

Il me faut du repos!, dit Tails.

N'oublie pas que tu vas être une deuxième fois père, donc tu pourras attendre encore longtemps le repos que tu as tend souhaité, dit Manic.

Oh non!, dit Tails.

Les autres se mettent à rigoler, mais Anthony part voir sa femme, Sonia heureuse de la voir, saute des ses bras et l'embrasse sur la bouche.

Je ne voulais que tu meurs, Anthony.

Je sais, je sais, dit Anthony.

Sonic, ça va?, dit Manic.

Merci! Manic, tu nous as bien aidés mais comment as tu pu venir comme ça alors que tu habites très loin?, dit Sonic.

C'est moi!, dit Randy en s'approchant.

Qui êtes vous?, dit Sonic.

Je suis Randy, un membre des Freedom Fighters, en fait c'est grâce à vôtre sœur que j'ai pu venir aider votre ami Knuckles et chercher vôtre frère Manic en utilisant ma technique le déplacement instantané, expliqua Randy.

D'accord!, dit Sonic.

Il est sacrement balèze, ce Abyss, dit Manic.

Nos héros vont à la recherche de Knuckles et de Silver car ils étaient parterre. Anthony prend Silver dans ses bras, Sonic prend Knuckles dans ses bras, Anthony dit à ses amis :

Rentrons chez nous!

Nos héros s'envolent pour rentrer dans le château de Mobius.

**Chapitre 6 : 5 jours plus tard**

5 jours se sont écoulé, la paix est de retour sur Mobius. Anthony a fait rassembler les boules de cristal (du passé) pour qu'il puisse réparer les dégâts à cause de Abyss.

Une belle journée pour Tails, car il est devenu père pour la deuxième fois, elle se nomme Melody. Randy a pu faire la connaissance de ses parents, malgré qu'ils sont jeunes.

Silver, Blaze, Julie et Randy veulent partir dans le futur, Anthony les suit et leurs dit :

Bon, ben je crois que c'est l'heure des bye-bye!

Ouais! N'empêche que on a passé un bon moment Anthony, dit Silver.

Certes!, dit Anthony.

D'un coup Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cosmo qui tient Melody dans ses bras et Amy viennent pour dirent aussi au revoir à ses amis.

Eh nous aussi on veut dire au revoir, dit Sonic.

Merci, les amis!, dit Silver.

Nos héros se serrent la main chacun leur tour, après ça Anthony veut dire quelque chose à Silver et aux autres.

Silver, Blaze, Randy et Julie, mettez-vous genoux!

Ils se mettent à genoux, et Anthony leva sa main dans les airs et une épée fit son apparition sur la main d'Anthony.

Désormais, Silver, Blaze, Randy et Julie, vous êtes chevalier de Mobius et aussi membres du Freedom Fighters de notre époque, dit Anthony.

C'est incroyable, je suis Chevalier, dit Randy.

Allez c'est le moment d'ouvrir le portail, dit Anthony.

Anthony rassemble les émeraudes du chaos, les émeraudes commencèrent à s'illuminer, un portail fit son apparition.

Enfin, on peut rentrer chez nous, dit Randy.

Oui, après ça, on rassemblera les boules de cristal, pour réparer les dégâts, dit Julie.

Blaze, tu as les émeraudes du chaos de nôtre époque?, dit Randy.

Oui, répond Blaze.

Au revoir, les amis, dit Randy.

Bye!, dit les autres.

Bye-Bye!, dit Julie.

À la prochaine!, dit Blaze.

Au revoir, mes amis!, dit Silver.

Randy, Blaze et Julie entrent dans le portail, il ne restait plus que Silver, au moment qu'il allait mettre son dans le portail, il regarda Shadow, il refait demi-tour, il court vers Shadow pour lui serrer dans ses bras en pleurant, Shadow, un peu gêné regarde les autres, mais Amy et les autres femmes disent :

Oh! Comme c'est mignon!

Shadow participe aussi donc il serre Silver dans ses bras, après ça, Silver s'en va et il dit :

Merci les amis! Je ne vous oublierez jamais! (il regarde Shadow) et à toi aussi Shadow!

Au revoir!

Silver entre dans le portail et le portail commencent à disparaître, Anthony heureux, dit :

Ils vont me manquer!

Ouais!, dit Knuckles.

C'est sur, dit Manic.

De toute façon, on pourra les voir quand on veux, dit Rouge.

Quelque me dit que nous allons les revoir dans pas longtemps, dit Sonic.

Pourquoi Silver m'a serré dans ses bras?, dit Shadow.

Oh! Je ne sais pas car peut-être pour lui, il a beaucoup de respect envers toi, dit Tails.

Je pense que oui, dit Amy.

Bien! Rentrons chez nous!, dit Anthony en partant dans son château.

Ouais, disent les autres.

Nos héros partent chez Anthony et Sonia en volant. Au loin de Mobius, on voit encore les débris, des montagnes détruites, des tas de pierres, tout à coup un tas de pierres commencent à bouger, ça bouge encore et encore, jusqu'à que une main sort du tas, encore une autre main qui sort du tas de pierres, une tète qui sort du tas, cette personne qui sort c'était........RAVEN.

Raven était toujours en vie, il a réussi à s'en sortir malgré l'attaque finale de Knuckles et Randy, Raven regarde le ciel, il se met à rire, et il dit d'un ton maléfique :

! Bientôt, je fêterai moi aussi ma victoire les Freedom Fighters... Maintenant, c'est MON tour.... et je me VENGERAIS!!!!! !

FIN????

Générique

Fait par :

Fichaux Anthony

''The Hedgehog Boy''

Music pour télécharger

Générique de début : no fate (Scooter)

Générique de fin : Voices (rev theory ou WWE thème entrance : Randy Orton)

Scène Dramatique : (il faut regarder une vidéo sur youtube ou autre site qui parle la promo de John Cena vs Randy Orton avant le combat à Breaking Point,scène se situe à peu près vers la fin musique genre ERA)

Musique : Thriller, Break You Open [vanAtom_airplay_edit],

New Day (WWE thème entrance The Legacy, His World (Sonic the Hedgehog),

Sonic Boom (sur Sonic CD)

Merci à tout les fans d'avoir lu Le Guerrier Du Futur, par contre je voudrais que vous laissez un commentaire pour voir vos impressions.

Merci.


End file.
